


Selfish

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha Theseus Scamander, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Omega Newt, Omega Verse, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Newt's family belongs to a very old society where are strict rules to follow. They don't see freedom and independence in omegas as qualities and they believe omegas are better married and controlled.And they have their eyes on Newt.Then the events in New York happen and they all demand the omega to get married to a pureblood alpha immediately. Theseus volunteer himself to protect his brother. Newt doesn't want him to sacrifice his life for him so he decides to find another solution.He goes back to New York and is introduced to the wizard he saved, Percival Graves, the director of Magical Security at MACUSA and a very powerful alpha.Percival falls in love and wants to court him. Newt thinks is the perfect way to escape his sentence. But when he mentions the idea to Theseus he doesn't accept it.Because Theseus Scamander didn't volunteer just to save his brother. He did it because he wants Newt all to himself.





	1. The arrangement

The last thing Newt does in New York is to help Tina and the other auror to find the real Percival Graves. However when they arrive at the old building and reach the basement (after breaking all the spells that were surrounding it) things done go as they had planned.

Maybe Newt is the only one that's not surprised when two aurors step back, with their wands firmly grabbed in their hands. Tina, who is behind them, close to Newt, asks what happened.

"Director Graves doesn't seem to recognize us, he tried to attack using wandless magic. He looks disoriented and scared."

"It's perfectly normal. A powerful alpha like Mr Graves, who has been tortured for days would be reduced to basic instincts in order to protect himself," Newt explains, catching up attention. "Also you two are alphas as well, which only make things worse. Maybe you bring in-"

"An omega, of course," Tina agrees with him even though she doesn't let him finish the sentence.

"I think I can-"

"No, Newt. It's too dangerous. As you said, Director Graves is very powerful," his friend protests and Newt accepts her decision.

He's not like other omegas, at least he's not like the perfect omegas are supposed to be. He travels alone and works in the wild (fact that has raised many eyebrows back in England), he doesn't want to get married, not very soon at least and definitely doesn't want an alpha to control every single aspect of his life.

But Newt also belongs to a pureblood family that's part of a very ancient and small society. And they have rules and Newt's unmarried status and 'wild behavior' has caused some of the elders to start the pressure over the Scamander's family. But since Newt's parents died long time ago and the head of the family is his brother Theseus, they are not as aggressive as they would with another family. Because Theseus is the pride of the whole community, he's a powerful alpha with a high position in the Ministry of Magic and he's also a war hero, so they respect him. And Theseus, he loves his little brother so much he lets him do whatever he wants, he protects him from the elders and basically from the rest of the world.

But Newt knows is just a matter of time before they start to lose their patience and they begin to demand Theseus to give his brother to another pureblood.

Newt doesn't want to get married, but he knows he will have to do it. He also wants to spare his brother from the shame and embarrassment that comes usually with being related to him.

But then, when he arrived to America, he discovered things were not quite the same as in England. The Americans treat different their omegas, they have more freedom and they're more respected.

So Newt has an idea. He starts to think of the possibility of marrying an American. Of course it'd be difficult to find someone interested in an omega as odd as him but it could be arranged.

But then he meets Tina and thinks that maybe it's a sign. She's an alpha and she's not bonded yet and, most importantly, she seems to like him.

Newt likes her too, but he's not in love and is pretty sure Tina sees him just as a very good friend, but he thinks he can convince her to marry him. Maybe they can make it work, they could stay friends.

He knows she likes his scent and she's already very protective of him... so there's that at least.

But he can offer her that yet, he needs to talk to Theseus about it first.

"Newt, you okay?" Tina asks, pulling the omega out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine," he assures her, smiling. He looks around and notices the two healers that appear next to them. It's a beta and an omega. "I still think I can help them."

Tina shakes her head and takes his arm.

"They'll be fine."

No, they're not. They both approach Graves slowly, which is a good start, but quickly they ruin everything by trying to reach the injured wizard who's sitting in a corner, looking at them like aggressors.

Newt resists the impulse to roll his eyes. Normally injured alphas relax when a omega is around, but sometimes, if the damage is too much, they reject anyone who doesn't win their trust first.

"I'll do it," Newt says with determination in his voice. He takes off his coat and gives it to a very worried and irritated Tina.

"No. They'll try it again," she argues.

"He's not going to trust them," Newt explains. "Please, Tina. I know what I'm doing."

After a few minutes in which Newt thinks his friend is going to refuse, she quickly nods her head.

"Fine, but if I think you could be in danger I'll take you out of here."

Newt accepts and begins to walk slowly towards the figure on the ground. He stops when Graves rises and looks at him with curiosity.

He's used to this, he tells himself. He has encountered many creatures that could kill him, but he had managed to calm them down.

Newt looks at Graves in the eye and starts to unbutton his shirt. He makes sure the skin of his neck is exposed and titles his head to the side in an act of submission.

The alpha reacts immediately. He looks up and Newt sees as Graves nostrils flare, searching for his scent. He seems to like it, because the next thing he does is to wrap himself around Newt. He nuzzles gently at the omega's neck an inhales.

"You smell like a potential mate," Graves purrs over his skin.

Newt shivers because that was not the reaction he expected.

He feels arms around his waist, pulling him close.

"Mr Graves," he says kindly. "I need you to focus on me."

"Easy," the alpha looks at the omega with something close to amusement. He starts to relax.

"You're hurt," Newt comments. "I'm gonna call the healers, they're just going to look out for wounds and help you heal, okay?"

Graves nods but when the two wizards approach, he tightens his grip on Newt's waist and looks fiercely at them.

"Mine!" He growls at them. Newt blushes bright red and does his best to soothe him.

"They're not going to take me away," he assures. "They only want to help you."

Finally, he nods and allows them to move closer. When they pull out their wands, Graves tenses, but Newt takes his hand.

"It's okay," he whispers. Graves looks at him before rubbing his nose on Newt's freckled cheek.

"What's your name?"

"Newt Scamander," he answers.

"Theseus Scamander's little brother?"

"The very same," Newt smiles, happy to see Mr Graves more like a conscious person.

When the healers are done, Tina approaches them, but Graves just bares his teeth at her.

"She's my friend," he comments. "You work with her at MACUSA, remember?"

"Auror Goldstein?"

Tina nods.

"We'll take you out of here. You'll be fine," Tina assures

"My mate comes with me," Graves says.

For a second Newt wonders if Director Graves is married or something, but quickly he realises Graves is talking about him. He can't argue with him, he knows he's not himself and can't think properly at the moment.

Graves energy starts to fade away. The aurors act just in time to stop him from falling to the ground.

Finally, they take him to the hospital.

Newt wants to stay to say goodbye, but time's running out and he has to return to England.

***

Theseus welcomes him back with open arms and embraces him like he doesn't want to let him go. He buries his head on his neck, like he always does when he's particularly stressed and it's just then that Newt realizes something is not alright.

"What is it?"

"I know what happened in New York," he says and stops nuzzling Newt's neck, just to take his brother's face and kiss his cheeks. "I was worried."

"I'm here now, I'm okay," Newt whispers, he wants to add something more, but he gasps, surprised when he lips on his neck.

But it's not the first time Theseus does that, he likes to kiss Newt's neck every now and then and Newt has convinced himself that's normal. It's part of Theseus nature, as alpha, to want to be close to the omega in his family. It's very common in alphas to seek the comfort in the omega's scent and touches.

It doesn't mean anything.

But sometimes... It just feels different.

"I've missed you so much, baby," Theseus mutters and Newt feels his warm breath over his skin. At the moment, he's glad he thought of washing his neck with extra care that morning. There was still a bit of Graves scent on him and Theseus doesn't like at all when he smells another alpha on him.

He's very protective.

"Me too," he manages. "Let's go home now, I'm really tired."

Theseus looks up and his eyes meet Newt's. He seems worried and he starts to caress his little brother's back to soothe him.

"They about your adventure in New York. They want to talk with you," Theseus warns. "They're going to meet us this evening at our parents' house."

And just like that Newt realizes he's in trouble.

***

They're not happy. Not at all.

There are five of them. They're the most old wizards of the community. All of them alphas. They sit on their living room, while Newt waits for the resolution standing in front of them. Theseus is beside him with a hand on his shoulder.

He can accept anything that comes to him, it's okay if they don't take away his creatures. Anything but that.

One of them calls him a shame, a disgrace for the omegas... For all the community. Theseus growls when he hears that, but Newt stops him before he says anything.

"We've decided you need a proper alpha, a pureblood. You, Mr Scamander, have to be binded and married by the end of the year." One of them tells him and it feels like an actual sentence.

He starts thinking about the alphas in their society, the purebloods. No one would like an omega like him. And if one of them does, they'll take away his freedom.

He's so scared and worried he almost misses when Theseus takes a step forward and says with an unusual determination in his voice "I'll do it. I'll marry him."

Newt looks at him, but his brother doesn't look back, he has this weird expression on his face and a different light in his eyes.

They look at him like he has gone mad and it's not because he's Newt's brother (purebloods marry family members all the time, although a wedding between siblings is not so common) but because of Newt's reputation. Theseus is considered the perfect alpha, while Newt is the omega that doesn't belong, the omega that is the shame of the society.

Theseus is a war hero and has a position of power in the British government. He's also handsome and strong, he can have any omega he wants, they'll all be more than happy to have him.

"Are you sure, Mr Scamander? Because your brother is-"

"A perfect omega for me," he interrupts them. "Yes, I'm sure."

Newt almost rolls his eyes, Theseus always thought that, but it's just because he's his brother and loves him too much.

"Very well, then. We hope to hear of your ceremony soon," one of them says.

Newt is about to protest, but Theseus takes his hand and they both watch as every single one of the elders disappear.

"Theseus, you don't have to do this. Maybe we can find another solution," Newt suggest. He doesn't want his brother to sacrifice himself for him.

"Shh... Everything is going to be fine, baby," Theseus sits on the course and takes Newt by the waist and pulls him close, making him sit on his lap, looking at him.

Newt expects his brother to be angry or irritated by the idea of liking his to his brother's, but when he looks at him he sees Theseus' eyes filled with a different spark, he's grinning from ear to ear and Newt thinks that he's brother is just pretending only to assure him.

But a part of him tells him his brother's joy is real.

"We'll be very happy, you'll see. I'm gonna take care of you," Theseus pulls him closer and kisses the line of his jaw and neck.

"Do we have to bond?" Newt asks, suddenly flustered.

"That's necessary, yes," Theseus says, his fingers stroking Newt's curls. "Don't worry, baby, I'll be gentle."

Newt feels his face even hotter. Theseus looks at him with fascination, like there's something really interesting on his face.

Theseus leans in and uses his thumbs to caress Newt's lips. But he detaches himself from his older brother and rises from his lap.

"You'll still allow me to take my suppressants, right?" He asks.

"Of course. Anything that makes you feel comfortable," Theseus assures calmly. He seems so okay with that Newt thinks he has imagined the flash of disappointment he saw in his brother's eyes.

Theseus tries to reach out for him, but Newt takes a step back. He's being ungrateful, he knows it, but he still can't quite understand how his brother seems so calm about all of it. A group of people just decided about their lives and Theseus looks like it was his idea on the first place.

Maybe he's just trying to look strong and composed for him. Maybe he wants Newt to feel safe.

But Newt doesn't think he's ready.

He's not ready. He's not even prepared to discuss that kind of topic with his brother.

He flees to his room and while he wants just to lay down and think about it all he needs to take care of his creatures first. When he gets out of his case though he's so tired he can't think of anything and falls asleep.

He wakes up the next day and manages to reach the kitchen (he's never been a morning person). Theseus smiles at him fondly and puts a mug with his favourite tea in his hands.

"How do you feel today?"

"Fine, thank-" he stops when Theseus leans in and places a soft kiss on his lips.

"Seus?" Newt blushes and looks at him, confused.

"We're going to be married soon," he explains and his lips quirks up with the words. "That's how husbands usually wish each other good morning."

"Well, yes... but I-I..." Newt doesn't know how his brother seems to be so ready for it, when he's still trying to process what happened. "Yes... I mean it's okay."

But while he's saying it he's thinking about going back to New York. He thinks he can find another solution to their problem.


	2. The plan

"I don't want to leave, but I have to go to the Ministry," Theseus sighs like he truly means it.

They have finished eating breakfast and Newt is a bit distracted thinking about his plan he blinks at him twice before realizing what his brother is saying.

"I'll be fine," he assures, rising from his seat. "Besides I'll be busy all day taking care of my creatures."

Theseus grins and quickly catches Newt in his arms before the younger wizard can walk away. He buries his face in the crook of Newt's neck and inhales deeply his scent. Then he starts kissing the exposed skin on his neck.

Newt's face feels hot suddenly and it must be quite obvious because when Theseus looks up again his smirk grows wide. He traces Newt's blush with his thumbs all the way from the dots on his burning cheeks to his neck.

"Can I have a goodbye kiss?" He asks, hopeful.

Newt nods and kisses his brother's cheek. Theseus sighs, looking a bit amused and disappointed at the same time.

"That's not what I meant," he says and huffs a laugh when he sees the confused frown on Newt's face. "But it's okay. I'll see you soon."

As soon as he disappears, Newt goes to his room and gets in the case. He attends and feeds his creatures and stays inside, with Pickett in his shoulder trying to figure out what he's going to do.

Part of him doesn't want to just run away and go to New York without letting Theseus know about it. But there's a voice that tells him his brother would never let him do that trip. Because Theseus is stubborn and he thinks he can solve everything by himself.

So telling him is no longer an option. He has to go alone and find an alpha willing to marry him. And the only one that comes to his mind is Tina because she's his friend and he trusts her. He's going to stay in America and then the elders would have nothing to complain about. He just has to stay out of his radar.

Then Theseus can marry another omega. Because he deserves better, he deserves an omega that doesn't bring more shame to the family.

Since their parents passed away, Theseus has taken care of him, letting him do whatever he wants, giving him anything his heart desires and in return Newt has given him only headaches and disappointments.

That's why his plan is a good one. And when he returns to explain everything to Theseus he'll understand, he's sure of it.

***

He doesn't realize the time has passed until someone knocks at the case. Newt assures every single one of his creatures are on their places and then he gets out of the case.

He gives only two steps in the room when a pair of strong arms catch him and lift him from the ground.

Theseus looks tired, but completely happy. He even laughs when he hears his little brother protests and tries to get down.

After a few seconds he takes pity on him and puts him back down. But he keeps his arms around him.

"Did you miss me, baby?" Theseus asks, staring at Newt with puppy eyes, making the younger wizard giggle.

"You were gone for a few hours," he points out, amused.

"I missed you too," he says, ignoring Newt's comment.

Newt can't help but giggle once more. There's a spark on Theseus' eyes when he hears his little brother's laughter and he pulls him even closer. He rubs the tip of his nose against his brother's.

Although his smile fades away when he realises how exhausted Newt is.

"Have you eaten yet?" The older wizard asks, worried.

Newt blushes a deep shade of red when he realises he hasn't. He's been so focused on his plan and how to make it work that he completely forgot about food.

Of course he doesn't need to answer, because Theseus knows already. He sighs and tooks Newt's hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

"Come. I'll make us dinner," he takes Newt to the kitchen and sits him by the table.

It's only after they've finished the fettuccine and the garlic bread that he starts to feel guilty. Theseus is doing his best to keep him safe and happy and he's planning on leaving him.

No... He's coming back. He just needs to solve his problem. Theseus will be free of him soon. He doesn't need to be stuck with him for his whole life.

He's so immerse in his thoughts, he doesn't notice Theseus walking towards him till he's just inches apart.

"Tell me... what is in that beautiful head of yours?" He asks, brushing Newt's curls away from his eyes.

Newt licks his lips, thinking in a credible answer, he misses the way Theseus' eyes follow the movement of his tongue.

He's never been a good liar. But by the way his brother smiles when he starts to babble about his niffler he thinks he managed to be convincing this time.

Theseus takes a step closer, mesmerized. But Newt quickly walks away and grabs a book about unicorns.

Maybe if he starts reading he can take the guilt away.

He lays on the couch, taking almost all the space. Then, when Theseus approaches he moves his legs out of the way, but when his brother sits he takes Newt's legs and puts them on his lap.

They stay there for a while and it's so peaceful and relaxing Newt's eyes close and he falls asleep.

***

He wakes up with the sound of his name being whispered like a prayer.

Newt, he hears clearly, but his eyes don't open, not yet. He's still dizzy. He doesn't want to untangle himself from the sheets, he doesn't want to leave the soft bed he's on.

Then he remembers he didn't fall asleep on a bed. He feels the warmth of another body next to him, he also feels the arm that's around his waist in a grip that's almost possessive.

He opens his eyes just to find another pair staring back at him. Theseus smirks and pulls Newt even closer to him. That's when he notices his brother is not wearing a shirt. He can perfectly see the muscles on his shoulders and his chest. And then, shocked, looks around to confirm that's not in fact his room. It's Theseus'.

"How did I get here?" He questions.

"I carried you," Theseus replies. "I wasn't going to leave you in that uncomfortable couch all night."

"I-I... Yes, right. Thank you," he blurts out, suddenly flustered. "But why here?"

"My bed is bigger," he says like it's a reasonable response.

Newt rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to ask a more specific question but is easily distracted by Theseus' lips on his neck. He gasps and shivers which just seems to encourage his brother, because he starts to trace a path of kisses on his exposed skin. He stops when his lips reach the spot...

"This is where my mark is gonna be," he mutters almost reverently, he caresses the spot with his fingers and Newt blushes. "My bite will be for everyone to see..."

He's so lost in his thoughts Newt feels a quick wave of fear when Theseus lips kiss the spot.

"Not today," he reminds him.

"You're right," Theseus agrees. "After the wedding."

Newt relaxes and tries to get out of the bed, but the grip on his waist keeps him in place.

"It's getting late."

"Just five minutes," Theseus breathes, but then he rolls on his other side and opens the first drawer of the nightstand. He takes a small box and turns around to face Newt. "I wanted to give it to you last night, but you fell asleep."

Newt's hand trembles when he takes the box because he knows what it is. He opens it anyway and gasps when he sees the ring. It's beautiful. It has sapphires and diamonds placed on two silver bands that connect in a spiral in the middle.

"You shouldn't have," he says. He feels the tears coming from his eyes. The guilt is burning his throat, making it difficult to speak.

"You didn't like it?" Theseus asks, worried. Then his face quickly turns into an alarmed expression when he sees Newt. "Please don't cry, baby. I'm sorry. If you don't want it I can buy another. Actually, what if you choose it yourself?"

Newt shakes his head and allows Theseus to hold him. His brother wipes off the tears from his cheeks.

"No, I-I love it," he manages. "It's just... You didn't have to, we're already engaged."

"I wanted to," Theseus smiles and kisses the tip of his nose. "May I?"

Newt nods and reaches out his hand for him to slide the ring onto his finger. It fits perfectly.

He watches as Theseus kisses the ring and wonders how his brother seems so calm and prepared for this. They both were forced into that situation by the wizards that ruled their society and yet...

Why? He wants to ask. Why to put so much effort into it?

Why to waste his time and opportunities with someone like Newt? Because they're family? Newt wants to tell Theseus he doesn't have to do this anymore.

He's not his responsibility. He can take care of himself.

Newt sighs and tries to say what he's thinking, but Theseus speaks first.

"Are you hungry, baby?"

Newt nods because he's a coward and swallows his words before they can escape from his lips.

"I'll make breakfast," Theseus grins and kisses his brother on both of his cheeks before jumping off the bed.

***

"You know when I find out what happened in New York and that you were there I was... desperate," Theseus comments a shadow of pain covers his face. "I asked for a portkey-"

"Do you have it?" Newt interrupts out of the sudden and regrets it immediately.

"Yes, it's in my room. It's an old tie." He says. "It takes to MACUSA."

Newt's heart beats furiously on his chest, he tries to appear indifferent.

"So you... got my letter," Newt offers to make him keep talking.

"Yes! And that's why I didn't use it. I was... So happy you decided to come back home," he says and reaches out for him like he can't help it. "You spent so many months away... It's not the same without you."

Theseus looks so sad, like he's living those months all over again that Newt leans in and kisses him on the cheek. The effect is instantaneous, Theseus' face lights up and takes his little brother in his arms.

"Always on the cheek," he comments, amused. "Maybe next time I'll get lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, baby. I gotta go."

***

It's a difficult decision. Because when he grabs his case and finishes the letter he's gonna leave for his brother (in which explains he has to go to New York to visit his friend Tina and conveniently forgets to mention she's an alpha, and that he'll be back soon) he looks at the portkey and back at the ring on his finger and freezes.

He breathes and reminds himself it's for the best.

He takes off his ring and puts it in his coat pocket and then he grabs the portkey.

***

It's been a long time since he's used one of those, because as soon as he arrives he stumbles and falls ungraciously to the ground.

The first thing he sees is a pair of perfect black shoes and an impeccable black coat.

There are more people around, he's sure, but for some reason they seem petrified, there's also an unusual silence.

In seconds, the figure in front of him moves closer and someone behind him gasps.

"Newt?"

Finally the younger wizard looks up and he recognizes the face that's staring at him.

"Mr Graves!" He greets and then remembers he's still on the floor and blushes bright red.

The man chuckles and one of the people watching squeaks. No, not only one, some people squeak and gasp in shock.

Graves offers a hand and Newt takes it, surprised of the strength the man has to pull him up without much effort.

But Newt's still dizzy and his feet don't want to cooperate because he stumbles again, but this time a hand on his waist prevents him from falling.

"Not used to portkeys?" Graves arches an eyebrow. He looks bemused.

Newt giggles and shakes his head, forgetting for a second he has problems to solve.

Someone coughs and it's like the person slapped Graves on the face because he blinks and realises he has both of his hand on Newt's waist. Two red dots appear on his cheeks and he steps back.

"What are you all looking at?" He growls. "Get back to work!"

They follow his order immediately and start moving.

"Newt- I mean... Mr Scamander-"

"Newt is fine," the younger wizard assures him with a smile.

"Then you call me Percival," Graves says, grinning. But his grin vanishes quickly. "Actually, I wanted to speak to you. You went before I could thank you for what you did for me."

"You don't have to thank me, really," Newt says.

"I wanted to apologise too."

"What? Why?"

It seems it's not a comfortable subject for Percival because he rubs the back of his neck, nervous.

"I was told I acted irrational and... possessive."

Just then is when Newt remembers and for some reason he feels his cheeks hot.

"I've never acted like that before," he continues, looking confused.

"It's normal to act out of instinct after situations like the one you've been through," Newt explains, but Graves shakes his head.

"I was trained and I have a perfect record of self control, well... I had it until that day. Until you." Percival confesses and something in his face softens. "Something about you is different."

"There are many things 'different' about me as people like to remind me," Newt giggles.

"I was saying it as a compliment."

"What? Oh... Oh!" Newt mumbles and blushes even more. "Thanks."

"So... What are you doing back in New York?" Percival asks and Newt thinks the man is looking no... scanning his neck would be a more appropriate word.

"I'm looking for Tina, actually," Newt says and feels nervous again.

"Auror Goldstein? Right, she must be in her office," Percival tells him and Newt definitely misses the disappointment in his voice. "I... I can walk you there."

"Please, because I have no idea how to get there," Newt says.

"Maybe after you two finish... We can, I mean you and me, have dinner?"

He wants to thank him, of course. Newt wants to tell him that's not necessary, but Percival seems determined so he nods.

"Of course," Newt tells him and the alpha grins.

But before they could reach Tina's office, Queenie appears.

"Newt, sweetie! I've missed you!" She hugs him.

"Me too!" He beams at her.

"Why did you come back so soon?"

But words are not necessary because she hears every single thing in his head.

"Oh, honey. Are you sure?" Queenie asks, but doesn't wait for an answer. She looks at Percival and then at Newt.

A mischievous smirk appears on her face.

"I'm sorry, Mr Graves, but I'm gonna have to borrow Newt for a minute. Yes, I'll take care of him."

"Miss Goldstein!"

"I know I promised, but you're basically screaming them and I can help but listen." She giggles and takes Newt by the arm before they can protest.


	3. Decision

They stop just a few steps from Tina's office; the door's closed and the hallway is empty, there's a tense moment in which Newt reconsiders if suggesting his friend to marry him is the right decision. However, before he knocks at the door, Queenie takes both of his hands and looks at him in the eye.

"She'd accept gladly," she says, smiling. "And I truly believe you'd be happy together. But... Newt, I know you to only see each other as friends and while I don't think it's wrong to spend your life with a very good friend I still believe is better if you marry someone you're in love with."

Newt nods and looks at his feet, suddenly feeling sad and hopeless.

"I wouldn't take that chance away from her. To find someone to love, I mean," he tells her, biting his lip.

"I'm talking about you too, sweetie," Queenie caresses his cheek. "It's okay if you decide to talk to Teenie. But I'm just telling you, you should wait to see if someone else wants to court you. Maybe someone who has met you before and hasn't been able to get you out of his mind?"

The magizoologist frowns at her, confused by her choice of words.

"I have no time left," he says, shaking his head. "And honestly that staying here a couple of days is gonna change anything. But I'm not going to ask Tina, don't worry."

Queenie rolls her eyes, but there's also sorrow on her features when she turns to see Newt again.

"Oh, honey. Why do you think about yourself like that? Anyone would be honored to have you as their omega. I'm just telling you to wait, trust me, please?"

"Okay," he accepts.

"Also... Why haven't you talked to your brother about this? I see you want to find another mate to... free him? Why don't you tell him?"

"Because he'd lie to me, he'd say that's exactly what he wants just not to make me feel bad," Newt huffs. "I don't know why he thinks he has to protect me or why he always puts my happiness above his, but this time I won't let that happen. He deserves better."

Queenie is still looking at him intently, like she wants to find the answer to a question she hasn't asked, but is clear in her mind.

"Listen... I haven't met your brother yet so I can't help you with that. What I can tell you is that yes, you're right, if you marry an American and become a citizen you'll be free from those barbaric rules. But just be cautious, okay? You must think very carefully of what you really want."

"Yes. I'll think before making a decision, I promise," he says and Queenie smiles happily and takes him by the arm.

"It's time to see my sister, she has missed you so much," with that, she knocks and the door opens.

Newt and Queenie walk in the office and when Tina sees him, she rises from the chair she's sitting on and runs towards her friend to give him a very tight hug.

"Newt! You're back!" The alpha gasps. Her hands around the wizard's shoulders almost protective.

"It's nice to see you again, Tina," he says feeling much better already.

"What are you doing here?"

The questions, although not at all aggressive, it's like a slap on Newt's face. Of course that's not Tina's intention, but it's difficult anyway.

Newt sighs, knowing the silence is enough to make Tina suspicious, and without looking at Queenie, says he's just visiting a couple of days because he likes New York so much and of course because he missed his friends.

He's not sure Tina buys it, but at least she doesn't ask anything else, instead she proceeds to him a full tour to MACUSA.

Well... Not all of MACUSA, but part of it, at least. So he meets the aurors of the Department of Magical Security and the wizards that are on charge of the wand permits and of course Queenie's co-workers.

It's an exciting experience for Newt; he learns there are many omegas working alongside alphas and betas and they're treated the same as the others.

He likes it.

"They're looking at you," Queenie winks at him when they reach the cafeteria.

"Who?"

"The alphas."

"No, they're not." He argues, but feels his face burning anyway.

"Yes, they are. And I can also assure you some of them are having vivid... Well... let's just say they're thinking about you."

"Queenie, please, leave Newt alone!" Tina huffs.

He is almost sure Queenie wants to keep talking about it, but luckily a lady with a friendly smile approaches them.

"Tina, dear!" The witch waves her hand and just when she's a few steps from them Newt notices her scents small like a bonded omega. "And Queenie, of course. You two look so beautiful my darlings!"

"Thanks, Mrs Johnson" Tina says and by the look on her face Newt knows the lady is a very good friend of theirs.

The lady looks at Newt with curiosity and Queenie knowing what she's thinking decides to introduce them. Newt shakes her hand and learns she's been working for the Muggle Department for about twenty years.

"It's a pleasure," he smiles.

"Oh the pleasure is mine, my dear. So you're the adorable thing that's been distracting alphas the whole morning," She chuckles. "It's a marvelous thing to be young. I remember I used to have a pull like yours, although I wasn't as pretty as you."

"Uhh... I'm not..." Newt starts babbling, his blush returns and spreads all over his face and neck.

"It must be a nightmare for you, Tina," Mrs Johnson comments with pity. "Don't worry, this is just because he's ready to mate. He just needs to be careful and not to take his suppressants. It'll be a bit difficult for you in the next few days because his scent will be far more appealing, but don't let jealously and possessiveness consume you, it all will end once he's properly bonded with you."

It seems it's Tina's turn to blush, because she does.

"I'm not courting him, Mrs Johnson!" She squeaks, almost alarmed.

"Oh. That's why you seemed so calmed about this," she comments and when she turns to Newt she adds "Then who's courting you, my dear?"

Newt shakes his head and tries but fails to speak. He looks at Queenie for help, but the woman seems to be enjoying herself so much to offer any help.

It's not like he's being courted, well yes... he's engaged, so to speak, but it's not like Theseus is courting him, because none of them chose to be in that situation.

"Auror Goldstein!" Graves walks towards them and by the look on his face he's not very happy with her. "I wasn't aware this was your break time."

"It's not, Sir. I was just..."

"It's my fault. She was showing me around because I asked her to," Newt interrupts. "I didn't know she was busy, I'm sorry, please don't be mad at her."

Percival looks at Tina and then at Newt, he sighs, giving in. He steps closer to him and strokes the curls on the back of his head. Newt relaxes immediately under his touch and leans in; the scent of the auror making him feel safe.

"It's okay, Newt," he says. "But Goldstein must finish that report. So you should let her work, okay?"

Newt nods and the hand goes an inch down and stays on the back of his neck.

"I'll be in my office," Tina says then and while her boss nods, he doesn't take his eyes off Newt.

"Wait! I'll go with-" he begins, but he shuts when he watches Graves shaking his head.

"She needs to concentrate," he reminds him.

Newt's mouth quirks, offended, but he definitely doesn't pout!

"I'll be quiet! Besides, I'm far from distracting!"

Percival chuckles, amused. He closes the distance between them till their foreheads are touching.

"Newt, you are the most distracting thing I've ever seen." He breathes and the magizoologist does his best not to blush, but of course his face goes completely red. "But I... You can stay in my office instead. I bet you're hungry. I'll buy us something to eat and how about a cup of tea?"

Newt forgets some of his embarrassment at the mention of tea.

"That'd be lovely, actually," he beams.

"So this is the one then," Mrs Johnson comments, approving. "Congratulations, Director Graves. I was starting to get worried about you. I'm glad for you."

Percival looks at her, confused. Queenie covers her mouth, but they all can hear her laughing.

"He'll be good for you, my dear," she turns to Newt. "I've known him since he started to work here and I can assure you he's a good one. However he seems to me like the possessive type."

"Mrs Johnson, he's not-" Newt doesn't finish because the lady excuses herself arguing she has to return to her desk.

***

Percival allows him to feed his creatures while he's in his office and although he seems worried about how illegal is the content of his case, he doesn't press on the matter. He just tells him he should get permits for everything he has in there and that he could help him to get those.

The auror also makes sure he eats and brings him tea. And Newt finds himself enjoying the alpha's company a bit too much. Percival also seems interested in magical creatures because he keeps asking about them and lets Newt babble about bowtruckles and demiguises as much as he wants.

"You... You still want to have dinner with me?" Percival asks. He looks at Newt like he's almost afraid of a negative response.

"Yes, of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought auror Goldstein..." Percival rubs the back of his neck. "Is she courting you?"

For a moment Newt thinks about his original plan. He knows he can't ask Tina for help now, that'd be unfair.

"No. We're just friends."

"Good."

Good? Newt wants to ask what's that about, the auror speaks again.

"Where will you be staying?"

"Tina offered me a room in her apartment," Newt answers and sees how Percival's shoulders tense.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"She's an alpha," Percival points out.

Newt nods, but feels quite lost. When the auror notices he sighs.

"You're an omega, you're not bonded yet," he tries again and this time Newt gets it.

"Oh... Oh! So you think that'd be improper?" He's still not quite sure of how the things are done there and he doesn't want to break more rules. "Because I'm on suppressants and Queenie lives there also and she's a beta, she wouldn't allow-"

"No, it's okay, Newt. Just forget what I said, okay?" Percival interrupts, looking embarrassed. "It's not my place... It's just... Sometimes I'm a bit... Fuck, Mrs Johnson was right."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

***

Newt sees Tina and Queenie at the end of the day, they expect him to follow them, but he tells them about the dinner with Percival.

"I'll see you later... No, wait, why don't you come with us?"

The Goldsteins look at something behind him and while Queenie seems rather amused, her sister quickly shakes her head.

"No, thanks. But we have to do things..." Tina says. "Enjoy your dinner."

And he does. Percival turns to be an excellent company and Newt finds his scent calming and somehow exciting at the same time.

The food is delicious and the restaurant is beautiful and fancy; he's shocked when he sees the prices on the menu and offers to pay half, but Percival insists.

Percival also seems very interested in little things about Newt, particularly what he likes: favourite color, tea, food, if he enjoys more the snow or the sun, if he gets lost contemplating the stars, if he prefers to watch the sea in the morning or   
during the sunset. Newt in return tries to ask about him.

Then Percival about his first days as an auror, about some of the mistakes he's made during his life.

"I've met your brother when I was in the war. Both our regiments knew about you because he couldn't stop talking about his little brother," Percival smiles. "He used to carry a photo of you and kept it in the pocket of his uniform, close to his chest. I saw it once, because I begged him, but he preferred not to show it."

Percival grins and Newt knows he expects to make him smile with that story. But the wizard can help but feel guilty after hearing about Theseus.

Has he arrived home yet? Has he read the letter Newt left for him?

"Are you okay?"

Newt blinks at him and decides to push those thoughts aside. He offers the auror a smile and starts talking about how his niffler managed to steal a diamond necklace.

By the time they apparate at the Goldsteins doorstep they both still laughing and giggling like teenagers.

Queenie opens the door even before they knock, but neither of them notice her because they keep looking at each other.

"Good night, Newt," Percival says and takes his hand to kiss his knuckles, making the younger wizard blush a deep shade of red.

"N-night, Percival," it's all that he manages.

"Miss Goldstein."

"Mr Graves," Queenie says in return and winks. "He's safe here. And by the way, my sister just likes him as a friend."

"Please, Miss Goldstein..."

"I know, I know," she says dismissively and invites Newt in. "C'mon, sweetie. You need to rest."

But Newt doesn't fall asleep right away, he takes off his coat and looks at the ring. He bites his lip and puts it back in his pocket.


	4. Arrival

Newt wakes up with the sound of Queenie's voice calling out for him to have breakfast. It's early in the morning and he's still tired, he hasn't slept well... He can't help but think about Theseus, he wonders what he's doing now. Maybe he's relieved; he has a few days all to himself, he doesn't have to worry or look after him.

He's suddenly distracted by the smell of tea and enters the tiny kitchen where Queenie is already waving her wand in his direction.

Newt takes almost enthusiastically the mug that's floating towards him and mutters a thanks before taking a sip of tea. He hums happily and sit on the closest chair while closing his eyes.

"Good morning, Newt," the sound of Tina's voice makes him smile. He feels tender fingers ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Morning," he says back, still keeping the mug close to his lips. When he opens his eyes, Tina is smiling at him. She then sits on the other side of the table.

"There you go, sweetie," the younger sister approaches and puts a plate full of toast and eggs in front of Newt, then she goes to Tina.

"Thank you."

Queenie's smile grows wide and her eyes shine bright at him. Newt feels grateful and happy to know he has so very good friends that care about him, even though he can really be...

"You're very kind and brave and passionate, honey," Queenie interrupts his thoughts. "You are not annoying and my sister and I are both very glad to have you here with us."

"Of course, Newt," Tina agrees and reaches out to take his hand over the table. She gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks," he says once again, his heart a little bit warmer after hearing their words.

There's a knock at the door, before he can think of something else to say and Queenie rushes towards it like she knows how it is.

Newt can't see the person that's on the other side, at least not from where he's sitting. He just sees part of Queenie's body blocking the doorframe.

But he can hear her.

"Yes, he's still here! No, it's not that early you don't need to worry." She laughs. "We're having breakfast, would you like to join us? No, it's okay, really. Besides, Teenie and I can be witnesses if you want to..."

"Miss Goldstein, I'd like to be able to use my voice."

Newt's lips quirk up immediately into a smile when he hears Percival Graves' voice.

"I'm sorry," she chuckles. "Please do come in."

Maybe is Newt imagination, but Percival seems a little flustered. His eyes roam over the room before stopping on Newt's figure, a huge grin appears on his face. A smile that's able to light up his eyes.

"I know, right? Newt's so adorable," Queenie comments.

The Director of Magical Security, Percival Graves, most respected and feared auror, goes completely red in that moment. He looks at the blonde witch with a combination of irritation and alarm.

"Yes, you have told me," she says, still looking at Graves. "I promise I'll shut up... for now."

"Queenie!" Tina scolds, frowning before sending an apologetic look at her boss. "I'm so sorry, Sir..."

Percival waves a hand, dismissively and takes a sit next to the very confused omega.

"Newt, I need to speak to you," he begins, clearing his throat. He takes a deep breath and puts his hand in the right pocket of his coat.

"Maybe we should go," Tina whispers to her sister, but Queenie shakes her head and winks in her direction.

"No, Teenie, this is an 'official' kind of talk, if you now what I mean. We need to be here," the other mutters back.

"So you're saying... Oh, right!"

They're doing their best to keep it low, but Newt can hear them anyway. Which just adds to his confusion and anxiety. He thinks about his case.

"My creatures are not dangerous I can assure-" he blurts out, but gets completely quiet when Percival leans in and takes his trembling hand.

"I will never take your creatures away from you, Newt," Percival reassures, voice sincere and calm. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Newt nods. His body wants to get closer to that scent, he wants to feel comforted and secure, but he's not sure if that's appropriate.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" He asks, trying to distract himself.

Percival eyes meet his, there's a strange determination in the way he's staring at Newt. He pulls something out of his coat's pocket and holds it in his hand.

"I'd like to court you, Newt. And I'd be honored if you accept this as the first gift," he says and shows him a golden necklace with the figure of a phoenix that spreads his wings and shines with a red and yellow light every now and then.

And Newt's so enchanted by the necklace already it takes a while for him to process what Percival has said.

So when it hits him, his entire face blushes, his lips part and blinks. The alpha watches fascinated all the changes on his features.

Newt reaches out a hand to take the necklace; the phoenix turns its head and moves its wings like it's calling out for him.

His fingers brush the tail and the whole body shines under his touch. Then Newt stops and leans back a little.

Suddenly Newt looks at his hand, at the finger that's supposed to be wearing a ring. The same ring, buried inside his coat, completely forgotten in the guest room.

"I think... I-I... You need to know something first."

Percival looks puzzled and nervous, but nods anyway.

So Newt tells him, he tells them all everything that happened. By the end of his story, Tina has become a furious mass of energy, pacing around the place.

"So they just decide what you should or shouldn't do?" Tina spits. "And this is because you came here and saved the entire city?"

Newt sighs.

"It's because I don't act like a decent omega," he explains.

"There's no right way to be an omega," she points out. "Actually, there's no right way to be an alpha or beta either. You just have to be what you really want to."

"So they told you you had to marry your own brother?" Percival, who has been really quiet till then, asks.

Tina looks alarmed.

"It's not unheard of," Newt tells them. "Marriage between siblings. At least not among purebloods. But no, actually they didn't want me to marry him, they just wanted me to be engaged to a pureblood. Theseus volunteered himself because he knows if I marry one of those wizards, they would probably make me quit my job as a magizoologist, they'd take away my freedom. So he did it to save me."

"There's another way to avoid that," the alpha says and takes Newt's hand in his. "If you stay and get married here, with an American alpha, their law won't be able to affect you anymore."

"Queenie mentioned something like that," Newt says. "But honestly I don't think-"

"Marry me," Percival interrupts him. He has gotten to his knees in front of him and uses his fingers to trace the blush spreading on his face.

"Percival... You... you don't have to do this," Newt breathes even though a part of him is very inclined to accept.

"But I want to," the auror confesses. "Listen, Newt I came here to start a courtship because I truly believe you're the perfect omega for me. Allow me to take care of you."

The omega bites his lip; his heart is beating inside his chest like crazy. But when he looks at Percival and sees the hope and the sincerity in those eyes, he nods.

"Yes," Newt lets out a sigh and wonder if he's made the right decision.

Percival practically beams at him. He also rises from the ground and takes him in his arms. The alpha buries his head in the curve of his neck and Newt feels an impossible need to lean in. So he does it.

The auror takes the necklace and puts it around Newt's neck. Once he finishes putting it on, he kisses the younger wizard on the back of the head. Percival stares at him for a few seconds before pressing his lips against the omega.

Newt gasps in surprise but the sound is muffled by Graves' tongue, sliding inside the omega's mouth. The magizoologist feels a warmth spreading down his body. He smiles into the kiss, his entire body shivering in response.

Tina clears her throat then and looks uncomfortable, Queenie, on the other hand, is grinning mischievously.

They stop reluctantly, Percival looking a bit irritated when he turns to see the sisters.

Newt's smile drops as soon as he starts thinking about his brother.

The last step is to inform him about the plan. Theseus will understand.

***

Newt spends most of his day at MACUSA with Percival. Tina and Queenie are with them too, but they let them be by themselves.

One of the things he notices about Percival is that once he's sure his touches are welcomed he doesn't stop. He walks down the hallways with a hand on Newt's back and doesn't seem bothered in the slightest when every single one of his aurors look at them in shock.

He also likes to steal kisses; he does it when Newt is very much distracted because he loves the pretty blush that appears on his face when he does it.

Newt tries to think about the best way to let Theseus know about it, at the moment he'snot planning on coming back to England soon, but to tell him everything in a letter doesn't seem like the right decision to make.

He is finishing his second tea when Tina and Queenie join them.

The witch invites Percival to have dinner at their house and it's just after the director accepts that Queenie smiles happily.

But that smile only lasts a few seconds. Queenie's eyes open wide and from her lips comes out a shocked gasp that she immediately covers with her left hand.

Newt notices her eyes looking over his shoulder, he turns around, but there's just the closed door.

He keeps reading the book he's trying to focus on, but there's suddenly the sound of the door being opened and someone storms in office.

The room goes completely silent. So Newt decides to turn around because suddenly everyone is looking at the same spot behind him.

When he turns he finds himself staring at Theseus. His brother seems exhausted; there are dark shadows below his eyes and the sparkle in his features is gone replaced by desperation, worry and sadness.

"You're alright," Theseus mutters and relaxes a little bit once he's sure Newt doesn't have any scratches.

"'Seus," it's all that Newt can manage at the moment. He's glad to him there, his scent making him feel more safe. Still, he's nervous, because now he has to tell him.

Theseus takes a step forward and his lips start to quirk up when he catches his little brother looking intently at him. His expression softens and his eyes light up.

"Hi, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments! It means a lot to me.
> 
> And for the next chapter all I can say is get ready!


	5. Truth

"Newt," it's all what Theseus says before he takes his little brother in his arms. "Why did you leave?"

"I was going to come back," he assures and looks at Theseus, feeling guilty again. There's a strange desperation in his eyes; he hasn't slept, he's tired and worried.

"Please don't... don't leave again," he pleads.

Newt looks away, his cheeks burning. That's something he cannot promise. He wants to explain him, he wants to tell his brother about his plan, but as soon as his lips part, Theseus buries his head in the soft curve of his neck. His mouth tracing a path with kisses till he reaches the spot.

He stops and places a kiss there, gently and slowly as if Newt is the most precious thing in the world.

That's precisely when everything changes. As soon as Theseus lips land on Newt's skin, someone growls behind them.

And then his brother is yanked away and shoved against the wall. Graves is glaring at him with a hand around his neck.

"Percival! What are you doing?" Newt squeaks.

"He was going to bite you!" Percival snarls.

"I wasn't!" Theseus bares his teeth at him. "And even if I was this has nothing to do with you! Newt's my intended!"

"Not anymore."

That's it. That's what makes Theseus snap. He pushes Percival away and looks like he's about to punch him when Newt walks in the middle.

"Please stop, both of you," he begs which, thank Merlin, makes them at least pay attention to him.

"What does he mean, Newt?" Theseus asks and there's a bit of fear in the way he speaks.

His heart is beating so fast it's like it wants to get out of his chest. He knows he must tell Theseus everything.

"Listen, 'Seus," he begins. "I need to talk to you about something..."

"What is it? Are you hurt?" His brother takes a step closer, trying to reach out for him, but Newt shakes his head, pleading him in silence to stop.

"I'm fine," he tells him. "It's not... Actually it's about why I'm here."

Theseus stares, waiting for him to continue.

Newt swallows and takes a deep breath. He's unable to keep looking at him and stares at the floor instead.

"I came here because I wanted to solve our... problem."

"What problem?"

He looks up, confused by the tone in Theseus voice. It's like he has no idea what Newt's talking about.

"Well... you know. The elders, they ordered me to marry a pureblood and you-"

"And I volunteered to marry you, yes," Theseus' mouth quirks up. "I don't see a problem in that. Newt, it's going to be fine, I promise I'll take care of you."

"I know, 'Seus," he says. "You've been taking care of me my whole life, but you don't have to do it anymore. It's not like I don't appreciate your sacrifice, I really do."

"Sacrifice?" Theseus mutters like he's talking to him and then looks back at Newt almost in shock. "Baby, listen, this is not a sacrifice."

Of course, of course his brother would say something like that just to make him feel less guilty.

"Newt, wait!" He hears Queenie's gasp behind him, but none of them pay to much attention to the very distressed witch.

"But it's something neither of us want," he continues as nobody has spoken.

Something changes in Theseus, his expression turns into a cold mask, but his eyes... his eyes are filled with sorrow and pain.

"It's not?" He mutters so softly that Newt misses it completely.

"So I thought that maybe if I marry an american wizard I could escape their rules," he explains and he doesn't why, but he's sure he's just making everything worse.

"So..." Theseus breathes and he looks like the words are hurting his throat. "You came to find a mate to avoid marrying me? The idea of being with me is that repulsive to you that you rather bond with a complete stranger?"

"What? No! That's not what I meant!"

"Then why are you running from me?" His brother asks.

"I'm not. It's just... If I do this you can be free."

"Free?" Theseus' eyebrows arch, he's looking at his little brother like he has lost his mind.

"Yes! So you can have a life, marry someone else," Newt offers. "I'll be fine, 'Seus. You don't have to worry about me."

"You want me to marry someone else?"

Newt stares at him, alarmed. He honestly doesn't know how the conversation turned into that, why is Theseus acting like that?

"Well... yes, if you find the right omega that is."

"I won't marry someone else. I don't want to!" He blurts out, desperate. "Newt, please... look at me."

He does, although he doesn't like the wounded look his brother gives back.

"I'm doing this because I love you!"

"I know, I love you too," Newt says and fights the temptation to roll his eyes. "But, 'Seus... that's exactly what I'm trying to-"

"No, Newt, you don't understand," Theseus takes his face in his hands. "I'm trying to tell you something. You need to listen."

"I do understand!" Newt argues. "This is gonna work, trust me."

"It's not."

"He'll be protected by our laws," Percival says then, catching everyone's attention. "Of course it's going to work."

Theseus glares at him.

"You put that idea in his head, didn't you?" He snaps at the other alpha.

"He didn't," Newt informs him and at least that takes away Theseus' desire to punch Graves.

"You cannot marry a complete stranger," his brother insists.

"I won't," Newt smiles. "I'm going to marry Percival. He's not a stranger, he's your friend."

"He was my friend," Theseus corrects him, but he's not looking at his little brother anymore, he's completely focused on Percival. "At least I thought he was. But tell me, Graves... how could you be my friend if you're trying to take Newt away from me?"

"Teenie, take their wands," Queenie tells her sister and Tina doesn't hesitate, both wands are in her hand in seconds.

But neither of them seem to mind, the two alphas are too busy glaring at each other.

"It doesn't matter what you think," Percival snarls. "I'm gonna marry Newt any-"

He doesn't finish because Theseus' fist hits him right in the face. The other alpha reacts immediately and punch the auror in the stomach, making him bend in pain.

Then before Newt can process what's going on, they both on the floor, hitting at each other.

"Knock it off!" Newt snaps. He waves his wand and pushes them apart with a simple movement. "If you do this again I swear I'll walk out of here and neither of you are going to see me again!"

And that finally catches their attention. They listening to Newt now, looking at the magizoologist like he's going to vanish any time soon.

"Now, sit," the omega orders and to his surprise the two alphas comply and sit on the couch, far from each other. Newt sighs, feeling suddenly very tired and sits in the middle.

"Stay still," he asks them both. He decides to start with Percival because his wounds are the ones bleeding the most, he begins muttering healing spells while avoiding the alpha's eyes because he knows the wizard is looking at him.

"I'm hurt too," Theseus complains and Newt holds back a chuckle.

By the time his brother says it he has finished tending most of his wounds and the others don't seem that bad, so he decides to turn around and take care of his brother.

He's sure he hears Percival grumbling, but chooses to ignore him.

Tina and Queenie take two chairs and sit next to them. The two of them have opposite reactions at the whole situation; while Queenie seems to find everything pretty amusing Tina is still looking at Newt and the other two alphas in shock.

She shows Newt the two wands and stares at him like asking for permission. The omega nods.

"You may give them back," he says. "They're not gonna try to hex each other because if they do I'll take my case and leave immediately."

"You seem to handle both alphas pretty well, Newt," Queenie comments even though said alphas are in the room with them. She also smirks and winks in his direction.

"I don't think so," Newt steps back and glares at them; they both seem to want to say something. "They're both stubborn idiots. What? No, don't look at me like that! You know you are."

"Baby..."

"Specially you, 'Seus. Why are you acting like this? This is our best opportunity-"

"It's not, not for me at least," Theseus interrupts him. "I know it's your decision, but I don't want you to marry someone else."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you."

Newt takes a step back and stumbles. His face is slowly turning red and his heart jumps in his chest. Suddenly, all the stares, kisses and touches have a complete different meaning.

He looks at Theseus and then at Percival. He shakes his head and breathes.

"Newt?" It's Percival's voice.

"Baby, are you okay?"

Newt doesn't pay them attention, he reaches for the ring in his pocket and feels it with his fingers. His heart does that funny thing again, the same it does when Percival smiles at him.

No, no, no.

He feels dizzy and tired. He wants... He needs to go.

So before any of them can say something, he takes his case and runs towards the entrance.

The last thing he hears is Queenie's voice.

"Let him go. He needs time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for your comments. 
> 
> Newt has so much to think about now, oh the poor thing!


	6. Options

Newt ends up in Jacob's bakery. He doesn't ask about what's troubling the wizard, but offers comfort anyway. He even makes him tea and puts two pastries on his plate; a chocolate niffler is looking at him, next to a wampus covered in sugar.

He eats in silence, putting asides all the emotions and confusing thoughts that are wandering free in his mind. Every now and then Jacob asks questions about Queenie and Newt feels almost grateful to have his mind focused on other things.

"I'm not trying to be a bother, really. I just want you to know if you need to talk, I'm here, okay? I may not understand everything you say, but maybe telling someone could help..."

Newt smiles sincerely at him. That muggle has become one of his best friends.

"Thanks, Jacob," he says. "I'll let you know if I'm ready to talk."

The man nods. And Newt, after looking down at his empty plane, he remembers he has some creatures to feed.

"I'm gonna take care of my creatures, do you wanna come?"

The muggle accepts without hesitation which is not a surprise since the man is always fascinated by anything that comes from the wizarding world.

Jacob decides to help him and Newt feels more relaxed as the time passes. Being with his creatures and taking care of them has always helped him to focus.

And Merlin knows he needs to concentrate. He needs to dig into his own feelings even though is not something he particularly enjoys.

Theseus' confession is not something he had expected, but it definitely changes things.

It changes everything.

Suddenly he starts to understand, also Theseus past behavior makes so much sense now.

Without realizing what's he's doing, Newt touches his neck, feeling the ghost of all the kisses his brother has placed on his skin.

He blushes furiously when he realises he's not at all indifferent to Theseus' affections. But that only makes him feel more stressed because he's also sure he has feelings for Percival too.

Jacob is still feeding the mooncalves and Newt's glad that he's occupied in other things. He still on a rock close to Dougal's nest and Pickett taps him on the shoulder in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Why should I do, Pickett?" He asks and is not surprised when the bowtruckle looks back at him in confusion.

Newt chuckles, but the sound has no humor in it, it's more like a nervous and painful laughter.

He doesn't want to hurt any of them. He's not even ready to choose yet.

When Jacob returns to him with the empty bucket and a huge grin on his face Newt regrets not having more time to stay. But it's not fair he keeps hiding like a coward while the two alphas may be wondering where's he right now.

Newt sighs and explains to Jacob he has to return to MACUSA.

"Well... If you must. I hope you see you again soon," he says and before Newt reaches the front door, he adds "are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course. Don't worry about me."

***

When he walks in Percival's office he finds the two alphas looking at each other with a murderous look on their faces. Tina's on her feet with her wand in hand, ready to intervene and Queenie... Well she looks like she's having the time of her life.

Newt rolls his eyes and steps in between the wizards.

He tries to look as serious as possible; he crosses his arms and looks from one to the other.

"Whatever you're thinking... Please just don't," he pleads. "You're not gonna-"

But Theseus doesn't let him finish 'cause he wraps himself around Newt.

"I was worried, baby," he nuzzles on his neck and Newt lets him because he knows how much an alpha needs to smell the scent of his omega.

He knows Percival needs to get close to him too.

Newt blinks a few times and feels his cheeks burning when he understands the implications of his own thoughts. It's not like he's already considering himself as their omega because he hasn't been bitten, it's just...

He stops himself when he realises he's thinking in plural.

Their omega?

Oh... fuck.

Newt's so flustered he almost welcomes the distraction Percival provides him by growling possessively.

"Get your hands off him, Scamander!" He snarls.

Theseus tenses in his brother's embrace and Newt knows he's about to turn and growl back a the other alpha, but he stops him.

"I'll get out of here if you keep this," he warns. "Please just stop."

Surprisingly, both of them listen to him. Newt pushes his brother a little to the side and reaches out a hand for Percival. The auror ignores the other alpha and accepts the omega's invitation. He buries his face in that delicate neck and breathes the sweet scent.

It's almost overwhelming to have two alphas all over him at once and still... It feels oddly comforting, Newt thinks he hasn't felt that safe in his life like in that precise moment.

He's not sure if he should be worried about that.

"Did it bother you?" Theseus asks. He and Percival have taken a step back, but they're both still standing very close.

Newt stares at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about my feelings for you," Theseus answers. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me, but if you think you won't be able to look at me after-"

"Shut up," Newt takes his brother's face in his hands. "It's okay."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Would you allow me to court you?" Theseus asks, hopeful. "Please, Newt. Just give me a chance."

"He's already being courted by me," Percival bares his teeth at Theseus.

His brother frowns, only this time his anger is not that strong. He looks back at Newt with something close to sorrow.

"So you really have made up your mind?"

No, he hasn't. He has no idea what he's supposed to do in a situation like this.

"What if both of you continue with the courtship, it'll be easier for Newt to choose, to help him clear his mind," Queenie offers, ignoring Tina's whispers telling her to stop.

Newt's eyebrows quirk up. He looks at the witch, not sure it's a good idea. There's a mischievous smirk on her face that only makes him more nervous about the whole thing.

"Fine," Theseus nods, he glares back at Percival and the other alpha smiles fondly at Newt, whose cheeks are completely red by then, and then nods as well in agreement.

"And since I'm the only beta in the room and I'm friend of Newt, I'll be the one supervising," Queenie says and by her tone Newt knows that's not open to discussion. "Now, he has a ring he received from Theseus and a necklace given by Percival, we'll count those as first courting gifts."

Newt bites his lip. He's not sure he's ready for this. Queenie must've heard his distress because suddenly she's at his side, taking his hand.

"Trust me," he hears her saying in a whisper that's only for him to hear.

"And no fighting," she adds, looking at the two alphas seriously. "Newt doesn't like that. The courtship must be fair."

She seems satisfied when both alphas nod in agreement.

"Newt will be staying with us till the courtship ends," Queenie continues. "So I'm afraid you'll must find your own accommodations, Mr Scamander."

"That's not a problem."

"Good. Now, I think it's time for all of us to get some rest, the courtship will start tomorrow."

Newt has no idea why are they taking the whole thing with such calm... He also wonders if it's fair for them.

He doesn't want to hurt any of them.

"See you tomorrow, baby," Theseus promises placing a kiss on his forehead while Percival takes his hand and kisses his knuckles reverently. Both making him feel warm inside and therefore, guilty for liking them.

"I'm not sure about this, Queenie," he says later, when he's back at the sisters apartment.

"It'll help you, trust me."

"But what if at the end of it I'm still not sure who I want to marry?" Newt asks feeling horrible just by saying it.

"Well... Then there's always the third option," she winks at him.

"What third option?" Newt questions, part of him thinking that she's joking.

"You'll see, honey. Now go to bed, you need to rest."

And Newt does. It takes him a couple of hours to finally close his eyes.


	7. A question of meaning

Newt jumps off the bed only for the smell of tea. He's never been a morning person and finds it very difficult to get out of his bedroom early unless someone lures him out of it with food or a very hot beverage. He usually walks in the morning following sounds or smells coming from the kitchen and he's not usually aware of his surroundings. And since the night before he couldn't sleep well because he was trying to figure out what to do with two alphas courting him.

So he's still tired and confused when he gets out of the bedroom. He doesn't realize Theseus is there until his brother takes him in his arms and kisses him on the forehead.

"Good morning, baby," he whispers, his lips quirking up over his curls.

Newt blinks at him, for a brief moment he thinks he's back in England with his brother. But he's not and he realises that when he hears Queenie's voice in the kitchen.

"I invited Mr Scamander to join us for breakfast, honey," she tells him.

Newt nods, not able to use his voice just yet and he hears Theseus chuckle. Then he feels a hand on his back and suddenly he's guided to the table. He sits on a chair while his brother leans in and hands him a mug filled with hot tea.

"Thanks," he mumbles and smiles when Theseus kisses him on the cheek.

"You're welcome, baby."

Once the tea has cooled a little bit, he takes a sip and starts to feel like himself again. Theseus is sitting next to him watching him with an expression so full of adoration he wonders how he never realized the truth.

His brother leans in and runs his fingers through Newt's messy curls. He sighs, the sorrow on his face winning over his happiness.

"The house feels empty without you," he comments.

Newt doesn't know what to say so he doesn't. But his heart beats painfully in his chest.

Theseus tries to smile, but his eyes have no sparkle. He takes Newt's face in his hands and caresses his cheeks with his thumbs.

"If you choose Percival at least..." His voice trembles with the words, his expression turns into a painful one. "You'd let me come and visit you every now and then, right? Please... I-I won't try to... I just want to be able to see you."

Newt takes pity on him and places a quick kiss on his brother's lips before realizing what he's doing, but it works. Theseus' pain fades away, replaced by surprise.

"Whatever happens, you'll always be able to visit me, 'Seus, you know that," Newt promises.

Theseus nods; the only indication that he's listening, because he still has this weird expression and he's touching his own lips like he can't quite believe what happened. Newt can't help but giggle.

Tina and Queenie walk in the room a bit later with breakfast. They seem to like his brother and starts to ask questions about his life in England. Although Tina is more interested in what other differences exist between the Ministry and MACUSA and how the both of them view the law.

When they all finish eating, Theseus clears his throat and pulls something from his coat. It's a book about the swooping evil, a book Newt saw once when he was seventeen and couldn't buy then, he remembers coming back home and telling Theseus how much he wanted that book. They came back to the store days later, but it was a very small place with a very few things... And that was the only copy they had, the problem was that when they returned someone else had already taken it.

"It took me months to find it," Theseus explains, rubbing the back of his neck, nervous. "I want you to accept it as my second courting gift."

Newt takes it and pulls it close to his chest, grinning happily.

"Tell him why you chose it as a courting gift," Queenie encourages and Theseus chuckles.

"With that ability of yours, Miss Goldstein, you'd be one of the most efficient and terrifying aurors in the country," he comments, looking amused.

"Thank Mercy Lewis I'm not then," she laughs and waves her hand for him to continue.

Theseus looks back at Newt and traces his cheekbone with his thumb.

"I chose it because that day when you came back home, happily babbling about this book I..." He takes a deep breath. "That's when I realized I was in love with you."

Newt strokes the cove of the book, feeling his cheeks burning. It's been a long time since then.

"Teenie, come and help me with the dishes," Queenie tells her sister.

They both disappear into the kitchen, leaving them alone.

"Newt... May I kiss you?" Theseus asks, looking hopeful.

Not trusting his own voice, Newt smiles and nods.

Theseus approaches slowly, he cups Newt's face in his hands almost reverently and Newt can feel his heart responding excitedly to every movement.

When Theseus closes the distance between them and his lips touches his, Newt can't help but gasps and that's all his brother needs to deepen the kiss.

He starts carefully, taking his time to explore Newt's mouth. Newt closes his eyes and kisses back, being rewarded by a low needy moan coming from Theseus throat.

"You're so sweet, baby," Theseus breathes over his lips and kisses him more, catching his lower lip between his teeth and sucking.

Newt, suddenly feeling the need to breathe, breaks the kiss and giggles when Theseus chases after Newt's lips when his brother moves away.

He has to put his hand over Theseus' mouth to stop him from trying to kiss him again.

"Just one more kiss?" Theseus pleads.

Newt nods, but kisses him on the cheek.

"That's not what I meant," he protests, but he looks rather amused.

"I know."

***

Theseus doesn't follow them to MACUSA because Queenie has made him promise he'd keep his distance when it's Percival's turn. Apparently Newt's going to have lunch with the auror.

"It looks like you scheduled my whole day," Newt comments glancing at his friend.

The beta chuckles, amused, but she doesn't deny it.

"I'm the supervisor during this courtship," Queenie says. "It's basically my job to do that."

Newt rolls his eyes; he's not mad, he's actually grateful for having a friend that cares about him.

"Oh, sweetie," she hugs him. "I'm grateful for having you too."

They spend most of the morning in Tina's office, Queenie insists it's better for Percival if he doesn't see him.

"Why?"

"Because you distract him, honey," she chuckles when she sees his offended expression. "Not intentionally, I know. But your smell is very appealing to him. He finds it quite difficult to work when you're around."

Newt doesn't believe her, but doesn't protest either.

Hours later, when the three of them reach the cafeteria to meet Percival, Queenie's eyes open wide and she covers her mouth to stop a sob.

And just when Newt is about to ask she takes him by the hand and yanks him towards the table the Director is sitting at.

"Thank you, Mr Graves!" She squeaks, happy. "You have no idea how much that means to me! You're very kind!"

Percival sighs.

"Miss Goldstein, please. I'd like it to be a surprise, but if you keep talking I'm afraid Newt will find out."

"What are you talking about?"

"The courting gift," Percival explains, taking Newt's hand and kissing it.

Tina looks as puzzled as he is, but none of them ask anything else.

Newt is aware it's common to allow one or two more people to be present when the courting gifts are given and he's okay with Tina and Queenie being there, but since they're not the only ones in the cafeteria he's aware there are others looking at them with curiosity.

"Just ignore them, sweetie," Queenie squeezes his hand.

They buy coffee and tea (just for Newt because he's the only one who doesn't like coffee) and have a nice conversation about Newt's research, because Percival is interested.

Then, when Newt finishes talking about mooncalves, Percival puts a paper bag over the table.

"The gift is for you, Newt. But I also brought for you," he says, looking at Tina and Queenie. "He told me they were your favorite."

Very much curious now, Newt doesn't resist and opens the bag and sees the pastries, but not any pastries, they are Jacob's. And it takes him just a second to realize the gift is not about the pastries, it's about Jacob.

It's about Percival, the Director of Magical Security, knowing Jacob Kowalski, a muggle, remembers everything about the wizarding world.

"You're not gonna obliviate him?" It sounds like a question but it isn't, not really, because Newt knows the answer already.

"Now why would I do that?" Percival smiles and he leans to wipe off the tears falling from his eyes. "He seems nice. I like him."

Then understands why Queenie was so emotional when they encountered Percival.

"Do you like my gift?" Percival looks nervous, almost insecure, it must be because Newt hasn't said a word for a couple of minutes.

But instead of answering, he rises and walks towards him to hug him, but he stumbles on his way and ends up on Percival's lap. The alpha doesn't seem to mind, not at all.

Newt blushes when the auror puts his hands on his hips and pulls him closer to kiss him on the neck.

"I'll take that as a yes," Percival mumbles over his skin, his lips quickly tracing a way up his chin until they capture Newt's mouth.

Newt hums happily and kisses back, feeling warm inside.

Then Tina clears her throat and Newt remembers the sisters are not the only ones watching, so he moves to his own seat again. Percival glares at Tina for a second, but doesn't protest.

They have a nice meal after that and Newt pretends no one is looking at them.

***

"This is not working, Queenie!" Newt laments later at night, sitting on the sofa, covering his face with a pillow.

"What do you mean, honey?" She asks blinking innocently as she's not hearing his thoughts right now.

"This is not helping me choose!" He says. "It's only making me fall for them both!"

Queenie hugs him tight.

"Relax, the courtship hasn't finished yet, you have time. It'll be fine, I promise."

He doesn't believe her, but nods anyway.


	8. Theseus

Since they were children, Theseus Scamander has been very protective of his little brother. When he was seven and Newt only two and he returned home with a wound on his knee (that even after a healing spell left a scar in the form of a drop on the boy's skin) and he cried out of pain, Theseus held him tight and promised himself he'd do anything to make him happy and keep him safe.

He quickly became even better at taking care of him than his own parents. He learned what Newt liked and what he didn't, he was the one to discover his brother had a talent with magical creatures and was fascinated by them. Sometimes his brother's passion for creatures made him feel a little jealous, but he could manage it.

When he presented at 12 and his new alpha instincts started to kick in, his protective behavior towards little Newt only increased. He became Newt's devoted shadow and even slept next to his brother when he had bad dreams. Theseus hated those, they made him feel useless since he was unable to protect Newt from them.

When he turned 17 and they both returned home from school, he decided to spend his last holidays with his brother for later he was going to start his training as an auror. But one of those mornings at home just as he opened his eyes, his nose catched the most lovely smell he had ever perceived. And he had encountered omegas before... but this... this was different, it was like smelling directly from the steam of Amortentia. It was sweet, so sweet... like cinnamon and apple, but wild and warm at the same time. It was everything he ever needed only he hadn't known he did.

Then he discovered it was coming from Newt and he also realized he had just presented. He was an omega.

Theseus' inner alpha purred at the thought, but he always put that feeling aside in order to focus on other things, like Newt's lack of self preservation. His protectiveness turned into overprotection in a few days.

It was better for most unmated omegas to take suppressants to avoid unexpected surprises, but since it was the first one for Newt the healer recommended to let him have that one before starting with the medicine.

It's always same for an omega to spend their heats in the same house as their families, in a isolated room. It was safe though, because their heats didn't affect members of as much as it could do with any other alpha.

So Newt spent his heat locked in his own room in his family's house.

That's when Theseus realized there was something different about him. Because Newt's scent became irresistible to him; his body reacted to Newt's. He wanted desperately to be with his brother and...

Theseus felt ashamed of his own thoughts, he fought his instincts while trying to hide his feelings from his parents. He muttered a spell to lock his door and endured all those days groaning like he was in pain just because he wasn't with his Newt.

When it ended though, Theseus was the one to make sure his brother showered, drank and ate afterwards. He brought his brother food to his bed, ignoring the smell of the room, the sweet scent that drove him crazy.

His alpha felt excessively proud when he took care of Newt, when he made him laugh, when he made sure he was well fed. But he used to put the thoughts that came to his mind about his brother aside and focused on important things.

Like the day their parents died and Theseus became the alpha of the house. He was then his legal guardian. He did his best to comfort and assure his brother he'd always be there for him.

"Don't leave me," Newt mutter one day, completely wrapped around him and Theseus had never made a promise that easy as he did that day.

He kissed his brother's forehead while whispering: "never." And his inner alpha agreed.

It wasn't until Newt got expelled from Hogwarts at 15 and he moved in with Theseus that the older Scamander realized the real nature of his feelings for his little brother.

At first, he tried to fight them. He knew a marriage between siblings was frowned upon by the majority of people... although there was always that traitorous voice that used to whisper to him that pureblood families had no objections to that kind of arrangement.

Still he tried to reject his feelings. He started to look for suitable partners and felt terrible disappointed when he realized his inner alpha had no interest in any of them.

Years later, when he couldn't put anymore objections, Newt started to travel around the world. And Theseus felt miserable without him. He wandered around the house when he returned from work and stole few things that still remained in Newt's room and smelled them until he fell asleep.

It was worse during the war. He took one picture of Newt, when he was smiling so beautifully and he kept it close to his heart to stare at it to remind himself he shouldn't give in, he had to keep fighting to come back to his brother.

He started to talk about him with the other soldiers and his friend Percival. At first, when they weren't aware who Newt truly was, one of them asked how he had met his fiancé and Theseus mumbled, with his face burning Newt wasn't his betrothed.

When he came back from war and Newt was there to receive him, Theseus   
wanted to wrap himself around his brother and never let go.

That's when the second realization hit him.

He was pining after his brother.

Theseus thought once he could get over it, so he tried to sleep with other people, but he had to get himself drunk before taking them to bed and afterwards he always felt empty and cold.

It was horrible.

Theseus Scamander stopped 'dating' others when Newt turned 22 and surrender completely to his feelings for his brother.

He knew by then he was absolutely in love with Newt and that he couldn't do anything about it.

He decided to take care of him as best as he could without telling him the truth. Because he could love him from afar and being just the caring older brother he needed and only that, right?

Wrong.

Theseus wanted more. He received Newt with open arms every time he returned home and kissed inch of skin it was proper for a brother to kiss. He liked to bury his face in the crook of Newt's neck because there wasn't anything better than the sweet scent of his Newt.

He was also painfully aware one day Newt would choose an alpha and marry him, but the truth was he didn't like the idea. His inner alpha growled at the mere thought.

Newt was his and his only.

So when the suitors started to arrive in hopes to get Newt's hand in marriage it wasn't a surprise when he rejected them. What surprised him was the jealously that overwhelmed him and the possessiveness it almost made him do something as stupid as to growl the last alpha that Newt was his and punch him in the face.

The rumors about his overprotection started to spread and it actually helped him a lot because that kept the suitors away, at least for a couple of months.

Even the elders of their community decided to keep their mouths shut, because Theseus bared his teeth once at them when they dared to suggest Newt was not a proper omega.

Newt was perfect, why didn't everyone see that?

Then... It happened, the events in New York changed their lives completely. The same events made him want to lock Newt in their house and never let him go.

The elders spoke. Theseus was mad at first; they wanted his Newt to marry someone else, to marry a pureblood to 'keep him in line'. He almost felt sick at the thought.

It didn't take him long to realize it could be another solution to the problem.

Theseus offered, no... he informed them he was going to marry his brother. He wasn't going to let any of those purebloods touch him and by marrying him he kept the others away while fulfilled his own desire to marry him.

He was going to make Newt so happy. He was going to take care of him... he'll pleasure him in every way possible and he'll do anything to get Newt to love him back.

That first morning with him as an engaged couple was like a beautiful dream to Theseus. His arm was around Newt's waist and he pulled his brother closer because even though he promised to go slowly, he was desperate to taste Newt.

He loved kissing Newt's neck, especially that lovely unmarked spot it was going to be his.

Because Theseus was sure he'd marry and mate Newt and he could make him very happy.

He was sure until Percival Graves appeared in Newt's life and ruined everything.


	9. Percival

He knew about Newt Scamander when he was fighting during the war. He had met Newt's brother, Theseus, and he became friends with the british soldier. And since the wizard loved to talk about his younger brother, Percival started to get used to hear about the lovely boy and his passion for magical creatures.

No, that wasn't the right choice of words, because Percival Graves didn't get used to hear about him, he enjoyed it.

To be honest, hearing about Newt's adventures was the only thing that kept him sane during that period. He became really interested in the boy's life, but he made sure Theseus didn't notice his enthusiasm, because he knew the wizard was very overprotective of his little brother. Well... that was he used to think before he learned the truth.

One day he managed to convince Theseus to show him the picture he always carried of Newt and Percival found the boy lovely; he had the most innocent, lovely smile he had ever seen, his curly hair and his multiple freckles also made him very attractive to him.

It was nice to finally have a face to add to those countless adventures and travels; Percival laughed out loud when Theseus told him about the incident with the hippogriff and he could imagine Newt looking right into the beast eyes, managing to calm it down while the Ministry's aurors couldn't even approach him.

Newt Scamander was definitely something else.

But the war ended and he lost contact with Theseus. Percival focused on his work, but he always tried to intervene every time a magical creature was involved. He managed to improve a little the way MACUSA's workers saw beasts and tried to protect them as best as he could. He always thought that was what Newt would want.

Because yes, he thought about Newt a lot, more than a normal person should think about someone they have never met.

Then, when he was almost broken, he met Newt. It was a shame, because that was not the way Percival would've liked things to go. He met Newt when the pain had turned him into a brainless alpha who was ready to attack anyone who approached him. But then he smelled the cinnamon and apple and his alpha purred, completely happy.

The sweet omega walked towards him and offered him comfort and Percival's alpha recognized Newt as his mate. The soft, kind voice of the omega helped him to forget about the pain and torture and he wrapped himself around Newt and decided he was going to be his.

But Percival woke up from the shock after he was healed and cared for in the hospital and Newt was gone. He felt bad about his possessive behavior and tried to think of a way to apologise and thank him for his help.

Due to his curiosity and need to talk to Newt; Percival became, without noticing, Miss Goldstein's friend. She approached him and offered to fill Percival's need with information about Newt.

Miss Goldstein told him everything what happened when he was gone and she also showed Percival pictures she had taken of the lovely magizoologist.

He also started to become really obsessed with apple pie and blushed red when Miss Goldstein informed him it was probably because of Newt's scent.

After a few weeks, Percival was sure Newt was the one for him; he was determined to make it right and court Newt, if the omega didn't hate him because of what happened the day the two of them met.

Then, one lucky day, while he was walking down the hallway of MACUSA a wizard with little knowledge about portkeys arrived and fell right into Percival's arms. Well, he didn't fall into his arms, he fell on the floor, but Percival offered him a hand.

He hadn't been so happy to see someone in all his life.

Then Newt looked right at him and blushed. Percival was completely gone.

"Not used to portkeys?" He asked, feeling enchanted.

He knew Newt was going to stay a few days so he asked him on a date, although he wasn't sure Newt was aware what it was.

It was not enough.

He wanted to spend his time with him, even though he knew he had work to do and everyone was looking at them with almost shock in their faces.

He had managed to get them to go, when Miss Goldstein appeared out of nowhere and yakend Newt away from him.

He didn't like that at all, but didn't do anything about, he didn't want to be obvious about his feelings for the magizoologist.

He returned to his office, feeling a little... well, very much jealous, because Newt had told him he wanted to see Tina.

He tried to focus on his work, but groaned after a few minutes when he realized it was useless.

He walked out of the office and found Newt with auror Goldstein in the cafeteria. And then, telling Newt he was going to keep distracting the auror, managed to steal him away from her.

He was ridiculous, he was behaving like a pup with his first rut. At least it couldn't get any worse...

He was so mistaken.

Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security, went to the Goldsteins house, feeling like a teenager all over again and told Newt he wanted to court him.

Then the omega told him about his problem and Percival felt his blood burning. He hated the people who tried to steal Newt's freedom away from him. So he offered him a solution, not because he wanted to marry Newt (even though that was exactly what he wanted) but because he wanted the omega to be safe and happy.

He knew he could make Newt happy and he'd make sure to give the wizard all the freedom to do anything he wanted. Of course he was going to miss him when Newt decided to travel around the world, but Percival preferred to spend days or weeks away from him and see his huge grin when he returned home, than having him every day by his side and suffering.

No, he'd never do that to Newt.

And his precious omega accepted, Percival purred as well as his inner alpha after hearing it from Newt's lips.

He had never felt so warm inside...

And then Theseus Scamander showed up.


	10. It's not a victory march

They learn to... tolerate each other for Newt. They both know very well the omega doesn't like to watch them fight.

Newt's happy to have them with him, but his joy vanishes as soon as he remembers he has a choice to make; the courtship hasn't finished yet, but still, he's worried because he hasn't come to a decision. It saddens him to know he'll have to leave one of them.

But at the same time it's not fair, is it? Sometimes it feels like he's hurting them both and he doesn't want that, it's the last thing he wants.

What is he gonna do?

***

While he stays in New York, Newt has thought about making himself useful, it helps him to focus on something that is not the courtship and put his skills to a good use. Americans might be quite advanced in relation to omega's rights, but when it comes to magical creatures they are as ignorant as they were years ago. They're scared of them because they know nothing about them and they don't care to make laws to protect them all.

So Newt has decided his help is very much needed. Percival seems to be eager to make wizards change their mind and he's made sure to look for cases about trafficking and abuse to hand them to Newt.

However it's more difficult to convince him to let him participate directly in a case; Percival argues Newt is not an auror therefore has no experience.

Theseus intervenes and of course that's the first time since he arrived he agrees on something with Percival. They both refuse to let Newt participate and he knows no matter how many excuses they make that they reluctance is just because they're worried and their protective alpha instincts are kicking in.

"This is ridiculous," Newt starts pacing around the room like his Nundu uses to do when she's irritated. "I'm a magizoologist and there are creatures involved, two demiguises in fact, I'm the only wizard qualified to handle this and you expect me to sit here and just wait?"

"Newt, listen..."

But the omega only shakes his head. Percival's eyes soften.

"I know I'm not an auror like you three," he continues looking from Theseus to Percival and Tina who's back is on the corner and her arms crossed over her chest. "But you know nothing about magical creatures and if the demiguise have been tortured like the report says, they'll be weak and won't trust you and if they try to defend themselves from you I know your aurors would kill them."

"I don't think they would-"

Newt glares at his brother and Theseus shuts up immediately.

"Maybe won't, but someone else will, or perhaps not intentionally... But the thing is you aurors will always focus on catching and stopping the wizards responsible for such acts and by the time you realize there are creatures who need you, it'll be too late to save them and if have the chance to do it, you won't be able to because you don't know how to take care of them."

Newt is aware there are tears falling from his eyes, but doesn't wipe them off.

Theseus is the first to give in, but this time Percival has the last word because he's the Director of Magical Security.

"Fine," he nods. "You're right. We know nothing about magical creatures. You can come, but must promise me if I tell you to leave you'll do it."

Newt nods, but doesn't promise, instead he hugs Percival who melts instantly into the touch and buries his nose in the omega's neck.

Theseus' eyebrow quirks up at him; he doesn't look as tense as he used to when Percival touched him, instead he stares at him with a knowing look; he has lived many years with Newt to know when his little brother is thinking of not keeping a promise. Still, he doesn't warn Percival about it and Newt feels grateful.

But of course, he insists on accompanying them and to Newt's shock the Director agrees without hesitating.

***

That's the first case Newt acts as a consultant. It goes quite well; Percival leads his team to enter and capture the group inside the old construction while Newt sneaks inside to look for the little demiguises; Theseus follows him like he has suddenly become his personal shadow.

They're attacked, but Newt and Theseus manage to stun the three wizards and move them out of the way. When he reaches the cages where the creatures are and starts to clean and cure their wounds, he hears Percival shouting the place is completely clear.

Newt keeps the baby demiguises; Percival has given him especial permits for both of them to which Theseus only rolls his eyes.

Picquery finds out. He worries for a moment the President would get mad at him, but she doesn't. Which is weird because there have been a few incidents regarding Percival and Theseus that had bother her. She managed to figure out that's because of Newt and had talked with the omega alone to discuss about it.

"Could you please control your alphas, Mr Scamander? I think it's not much to ask."

Newt remembers he had blushed a deep shade of red and nodded, despite that he only wanted to say that they were not his and they wouldn't listen to him.

But they did.

So Newt thinks Picquery doesn't like him that much and is surprised when the President is impressed with how they all handled the operation and even offers the magizoologist a job.

He says he'll think about it, avoiding Theseus' sad expression.

After that and because he's very interested now, he starts spending every day in Percival's office and help him with the reports. The Director is quite pleased with this arrangement and takes every opportunity he gets to steal kisses from Newt's lips and making him blush and shiver as much as possible.

Theseus, on the other hand, is not happy with it, but lets Newt to be alone with the other auror. Although he protests and pouts... pouts even though he's the most terrifying auror of Britain. Newt can't help but giggle which only makes Theseus complain about how his little brother is so cruel to him.

He laughs even more, hugs Theseus and promises to spend some time with him the next day.

Newt's heart is content.

***

It never ceases to amaze him how different are the rules and norms of society in America; omegas work everywhere they want and they don't need permission of any alpha in order to do something. The difference not only affects the way politics and economy develops but also how the omegas behave in general.

They look less repressed, more open to show their emotions and to laugh around others. Alphas react to this too and on contrary to popular belief the omega's presence doesn't make them more possessive or violent, it only relaxes them.

Theseus has noticed it too and starts asking Queenie and Tina about the laws in there and how they began to change to help omegas.

It makes Newt smile every time he sees something like that; the way the omegas that work as aurors don't need anything else than their voices to be heard and respected.

It's almost fascinating.

"You're like one of your many creatures, you know?" They're in the cafeteria; Theseus is sitting in front of Newt, he leans over the table and takes one of his hands.

"What do you mean?" Newt feels the corner of his lips already quirking up.

"You're wild," says Theseus, stroking his knuckles with his thumb. "You have a unique beauty and you were born to run free in the world."

There's an edge in Theseus' voice, almost like sorrow.

"Are you okay, 'Seus?"

His brother's response is a weak smile that doesn't reach his eyes. He sighs and leans until their foreheads are touching.

"I wish things were different in England," he breathes. "I wish they didn't treat you like a thing an alpha can own. I'm sorry, Newt."

"It's not your fault."

Another sigh, followed by a broken and empty laugh. Theseus fingers caress his brother's freckled and soft cheek.

"New York... such a nice place to live, huh?" And there's that humorless laugh again.

"It is," he agrees, following Theseus' gaze; there are aurors and MACUSA's workers looking like they're enjoying themselves.

"I only want you to be happy," the words are followed by warm lips pressed against his forehead. "You know that, right?"

"I am... happy I mean."

This time Theseus' grin is warmer than before.

It's not enough to erase Newt's worry; he knows something is troubling his brother, but instead of questioning him he decides to give him the time to tell him himself when he's ready.

***

Percival continues with the courtship by deciding to help Newt in everything he wants. He insists on accompanying him to feed and take care of his creatures and Newt can't help but smile at his enthusiasm and dedication.

They both end up next to Dougal's habitat and they're so exhausted they lay on the ground without a second thought.

Percival takes his hand and intertwines their fingers together; his smile only grows when Newt doesn't move away.

He's so tired he falls asleep and when he opens his eyes again, the fact that he's in Percival's arms makes his face burn.

Newt's body seems to adapt easily to the Director's; he feels protected and oddly relaxed when he's with him. The warmth of a hand places itself behind Newt's back of the head and the wizard allows the other to pull him closer for a kiss. Their lips explore each other slowly and gently this time.

Newt grins back when he feels Percival's mouth quirking up against his lips.

It feels like home.

***

He hears the knock on the door later at night: he's back at the Goldstein's house, talking with Tina about their last case when Queenie opens the door.

Theseus voice asks for him and Newt feels as his mouth curves and twitches up into a full smile.

Queenie invites him inside, but Theseus insists on waiting for his brother outside.

There's no smirk on Queenie's face when she comes to talk to him.

"He's blocking me, I cannot hear him. But something's troubling him, it's all over his face," she whispers. "Ask him about it."

She's right. When Newt finds Theseus at the other side of the door he notices the shadows under his eyes, the way his gaze meets his almost with desperation.

"What is it?"

His brother doesn't answer; he smiles but his grin is that weak gesture that he used days ago, Newt knows him well to realize something isn't right.

"Can we go for a walk?"

Newt nods and lets his brother apparate them to a park. That night the place is empty. They start to walk side by side and Newt waits patiently for his brother to start talking.

Theseus stops and turns around abruptly. His hands cup Newt's face and his eyes look at him like they're searching for something in his features, like he's trying to learn them by heart.

Newt closes the distance between them; their foreheads touch and Theseus lets out a hurt, heavy sigh.

Pain. There's pain in his eyes, so much it breaks Newt's heart.

"Tell me," he pleads.

"Are you worried about me, baby? Don't be. I'm okay."

It's not true; Newt's about to protest when a thumb strokes his lower lip.

"Can I kiss you?"

When Newt nods, his brother moves even closer; his fingers run through his curls while his other hand slides around his waist.

But the lips against his are soft and kind, almost like Theseus is afraid of hurting him with a sudden movement; there's something almost desperate about that tender kiss that Newt doesn't understand.

"Why are you sad, 'Seus?" He breathes, their lips brushing together.

"I just want you to be happy," he says, ignoring the question completely.

"I know, but if you're not-"

Newt gasps, stopping himself in the middle of the sentence when Theseus nuzzles in his neck; his lips placing quick and despairing kisses all over his skin.

"Please, talk to me."

Theseus stops and looks up, he smiles and promises to do it tomorrow.

By the time Newt's back at Tina's apartment and Queenie opens the door to let him in, he notices that the scarf around his neck is missing, it's nothing important, but after everything that happened with Theseus that small detail bothers him more than it should.

He doesn't sleep well that night.

***

Queenie's worried voice is what wakes him up that morning. She sits at the end of his bed and hands him a piece of paper.

A note.

"I couldn't stop him," she says. "He came early to leave you this. He went back to England."

Newt almost jumps out of the bed, he takes the note, but sits back, next to Queenie.

His hands shake when he recognizes Theseus handwriting.

Just a few lines.

'Marrying Percival Graves is your better option. America will treat you like England never did. You'll be free and happy here.'

There's no more words, no other explanation, but Newt turns the paper anyway and looks for something more.

His heart beats painfully inside his chest, but he doesn't notice the tears until Queenie is wiping them off. Newt feels her arms around him and hugs her back; the sobs escape from his lips before he can stop them.

 


	11. And from your lips

  
It's been a week since he left and Newt hasn't been able to think about anything else. He knows he loves Percival, but he also can't help but to love Theseus too. And being apart from him hurts more than he had imagined.

But Newt can't ask his brother to leave everything behind to move to New York, because he has made his decision and wants to stay in America. But he can't ask Theseus to stay with him, also because he doesn't want to live Percival.

The ache in his heart doesn't go away though, Theseus absence still pains him so much.

"You're suffering," the voice startles him; he doesn't realize he has been staring at the ring Theseus gave him without blinking until Percival sits next to him on the couch.

"I'm f-fine," he lies, terribly.

The Director sighs but smiles at him, although the gesture doesn't reach his eyes; the look on his face is sad. He kisses him on the cheek and Newt closes his eyes and leans in until his face is buried in the other's neck.

"Do you miss him?"

There's no point in keep lying, not only because his lies are pathetic, but because Percival doesn't deserve it.

"Yes," and it scares him that his voice sounds almost like a sob.

"It's okay if you decide to be with him," Percival tells him, although the sadness in his eyes doesn't go away. "I'll miss you, but I don't want you to stay with me if you're going to suffer like this."

"But Percy... It's not like that..." Newt says. "I don't want to be away from you either. I think I love you both... I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Because you don't deserve this."

But Percival is not angry and the spark in his eyes returns almost the moment Newt admits his love for both alphas.

"Newt, I just want to be with you. At this point I don't care if you want to be with him too. I thought you wanted to leave me, but if you still want me in your life, I'll love to be part of it."

Newt sobs, but his tears are not because of sorrow anymore, not all of them at least. There are so many emotions in his chest, fighting to get out.

"I want to stay here in New York. But I don't want Theseus to leave everything... He has a life in England."

"You have to talk to him, you have to let him know he has that option so he can choose, because right now he has no idea that he has. You have to tell him."

***

Newt doesn't exactly expect anything the moment he enters the Ministry of Magic, he's not thinking about anything besides that he's going to be his brother again. Percival decided to accompany him and despite Newt's insecurities and fears the alpha doesn't look annoyed with the decision Newt has made.

Newt has thought about the things he's gonna say to his brother and he thinks he's prepared for any response the other gives him. What he's not prepared for is Sanders running towards him with a relieved expression on her face.

"Newt!" The alpha says, out of breath. "I'm so glad you're here. Boss is acting so odd lately, I think he hasn't eaten or slept well for the past few days. It's like he doesn't- I don't know... You know what happened to him?"

Newt doesn't answer, instead, he runs down the hallway and storms into Theseus' office.

Sanders wasn't exaggerating.

Theseus looks terrible. He's trying to focus on a document he's holding in his hands, but it's obvious he cannot concentrate in that particular task. He sighs, rubs his temples and Newt is surprised he hasn't heard him entering the room.

He looks miserable.

There's so many things Newt wants to say to him, but he's so overwhelmed with worry that the first thing that comes out of his mouth is a half concerned half irritated "Have you eaten anything today?"

Theseus looks up so quickly after hearing his voice that Newt is afraid he might've hurt his neck by doing so.

"Newt?" The question comes out so vulnerable and soft, that is like his brother expects to disappear the moment he speaks his name.

Newt sighs.

"'Seus, I'm serious. Also have you slept at all? Because if you hav-"

But he gets cut off before he can finish the question; Theseus rises from his chair so quickly, Newt only has time to blink before the alpha puts his arms around him.

"Newt," he breathes and rubs the tip of his nose over the omega's neck. "I've missed you."

Theseus cups Newt's face in his trembling hands and the omega thinks for a moment it's because of hunger. But then he sees the intensity in his brother's eyes and how the spark disappears as soon as he notices Percival.

He lets go of Newt reluctantly and nods at the other alpha.

"So... What are you two doing here?" He asks, voice broken. "If this is about the w-wedding... Newt, I'm afraid I cannot... Please, forgive, but I can't go... It'll be too much for me I-"

Newt rolls his eyes and plants a kiss on his brother's lips. Theseus blinks, looks at Newt with a puzzled expression and then touches his lower lip like he wants to make sure that actually happened.

"Let me talk, you silly alpha," Newt chuckles. "But let's get you something to eat first."

Theseus seems to be desperate to talk, but since he has already been incapable of saying 'No' to Newt, he accepts -reluctantly- to go grab something to eat.

The three of them go to the cafeteria and just when Newt sees his brother eating he starts to explain everything to him.

"Listen, 'Seus. I want to be with you," he says and blushes before adding: "but I also want to be with Percival. And listen, I understand if you don't want this, it's okay. Because, the truth is that I'd like to live in New York and I know your whole life is here... maybe this is a bit too much to proce-"

Theseus takes his hand and leans closer. He traces his cheekbones with his fingers and smiles at him.

"Newt, I spent a whole week without you... It's not like I haven't before I know, you always are traveling around the world, but this time it was different, this time I thought I had lost you forever." He says, grimacing at the sound of his own words. "It was horrible. I really don't care where do I have to live or if you love Graves too. If I can have you it's fine. I just... I don't want to live without you."

Newt sighs, feeling his heart beating heavily in his chest; it's not like he doesn't want this, it's just the part of his brain that is afraid of screwing things up. He doesn't want them to uncomfortable or unhappy just because he can't live without any of them.

"Are you sure about this?" He insists, looking at his brother before biting his bottom lip and taking Percival's hand in his. "Are you both sure?"

The first response comes in the form of several kisses on his knuckles. Percival smiles at him.

"It'll be okay, baby," Theseus says, running his fingers through Newt's curls. "We can make it work."

Newt nods because he believes him; he wants to.


	12. Changing

They stay a couple of days in Theseus' house so he can talk with his superiors in the Ministry and go back to New York with them.

His brother is coming with them and Newt can't quite believe it yet. He sleeps in his old bed at night (alone because he's not ready to think about sharing a bed with anyone, he hasn't even thought how that's going to work yet) and feels a little guilty about it. But Theseus seems happy and Percival looks like he's happy too which still surprises Newt.

Percival even says he can easily get Theseus a job at MACUSA, not because he's Director but because Theseus is an excellent auror and a war hero.

They're getting along and Newt can't help but smile at the thought because he loves them both.

Although sometimes he feels a little ashamed for loving two alphas, for not being able to choose. For being selfish and not wanting to be apart of any of them.

He also feels overwhelmed sometimes; usually Percival spends time with him while Theseus is at the Ministry (helps him with his creatures, invites him to eat and also kisses him a lot) and his brother doesn't move from his side as soon as he's back at the house. But there are times when they both approach him and Newt blushes and gasps when Percival is nipping at the back of his neck while Theseus kisses his lips fiercely. Newt's usually the one that asks them to stop, feeling dizzy, out of breath and looking like a complete mess afterwards.

Newt doesn't know if he can get used to that. He actually feels a little relieved when they go back to New York.

He can't wait to talk to Queenie.

***

"I'm so happy for the three of you!" It's not a surprise that Queenie is the one to welcome them back with those words even before they can open their mouths.

Tina smiles at Newt, but doesn't hug him like her sister did. The only thing she does is to put a hand on his shoulder and nod at the two other alphas behind him.

"So... I suppose the wedding will be here in New York," Queenie says happily, she seems very enthusiastic about that already.

"Yes, it's better for Newt," Theseus replies. "He'll be protected by your laws if we get married here."

Newt's not sure how that is gonna turn out, he'll be marrying two alphas. Is that allowed?

"You won't be the first, honey," Queenie assures him, winking. "At least not here in America. Although the majority of the cases is an alpha marrying two omegas."

That doesn't make him feel more confident. His alphas must've feel his distress because Percival takes him in his arms and Theseus strokes his cheek before running his fingers through his curls.

"Stop worrying about it," Percival kisses the tip of his nose.

"It'll be fine, baby," Theseus assures.

For a moment, Newt believes him. He trusts them both and his inner omega feels safe when they're around. Without thinking, he nuzzles Percival's neck and turns to do the same with his brother, feeling a warm sensation spreading in his chest.

He almost purrs, but stops himself before actually doing it. Tina and Queenie are still there and he's still getting used to public displays of affection.

"Now, we gotta talk to Picquery about your new job," Percival looks at Theseus.

"Of course," he nods at the Director and then turns back to his brother. "You'll be fine, baby?"

"Yes."

"I'll take care of him," Queenie tells them. "Don't worry!"

***

Tina stays at MACUSA writing a report so it's just Queenie and him the ones that end up in Jacob's bakery. Queenie must know that place -besides his case of course- helps Newt relax.

They drink tea and eat one of Jacob's pastries, unfortunately their friend can't stay with them all the time and returns to the counter every time he hears the bell.

Queenie, who cannot help herself, starts talking about the wedding even though there's still not a date for it yet.

"Can I be your official wedding planner?" She almost begs and Newt chuckles because honestly he couldn't be happier about it. He has no idea where to start and that would make things easier for him because he has to take care of his creatures.

"Of course," he says even though Queenie already knows the answer. He would also like to ask a few questions but doesn't know how.

"Oh, sweetie," she hugs him tight. "Would you like me to answer the first one I heard or would you prefer to pick one yourself?"

Newt's not sure, some of the questions roaming inside his head are pretty intimate and he doesn't know if he's ready to ask them out loud.

"What if I start with the advice I was planning on giving you?" Queenie suggests and Newt nods, feeling glad to have someone like her as his friend. "Okay, honey. We both know I'm a beta therefore my body doesn't work as yours. Luckily, my gift allows me to understand omegas and alphas as well."

She has been pacing around the back room, but then she looks back at him, sits and takes his hand.

"Now that you've made a decision, your body will start to change. Even though you keep taking your suppressants is important for you to be alert because sometimes an omega's body rejects the suppressants if they're close to their alpha. I'm afraid in your case the probability is even higher because you have two alphas."

Newt feels as his face turns completely red. Queenie must've heard his panic because she starts caressing the back of his hand with her thumb.

"It's okay, sweetie. As I said, there's a probability, it's not like that'll happen. Besides, if it happens and if you're not ready yet we'll think of something, don't worry." She smiles kindly.

"But... What happens when I'm ready? What am I gonna do? I mean... I don't even know what should I do now," he blurts out. "We sleep in different rooms and I still feel overwhelmed when they're both... with me."

"I know it seems like too much now, honey. But trust me, you'll know what to do." She assures. "Of course I can offer you advice if you want, but you'll still have to talk about all of this with them."

Newt buries his face in his hands and sighs.

"I know," he groans.

"It doesn't have to be today," Queenie continues. "Right now you only have to focus on what I've told you."

Newt looks up at her and bites his lip, stopping himself from voicing his concerns.

Queenie hears them anyway.

"You'll notice if your body starts rejecting the suppressants."

Feeling a little better, Newt smiles at Queenie and relaxes even more when she leans in to hug him again.

"Besides, you know I'm here if you need me, sweetie."

"Thanks, Queenie."

 


	13. Twice as problematic

It’s after the second time he wakes up alone in his room that Newt decides to do something about his current situation. He ends up in the living room, embarrassment spreading up on his cheeks and looking everywhere but at the two alphas standing in front of him. He mumbles that it’d be fine if they all start sleeping in the same bed since they’re going to get married soon anyways.

His eyes are still glued to the floor when he hears Theseus laughter, then he feels two arms wrapped around his body.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, baby,” he kisses his cheek.

“It’s okay,” Percival takes his hand and leans forward to bury his head in his curls.

They decide to sleep in Percival’s bedroom, Newt feels a little anxious; he doesn’t want to force them to do anything they don’t like and he’s not entirely sure if that’s going to work.

He’s tense, even as Theseus puts a reassuring hand over his shoulder and Percival pulls him gently towards the bed.

“Are you okay, Newt,” Percival asks. “Because if you feel like you’re not ready then-”

“No, it’s- I’m fine,” the omega says. He might be a little embarrassed, but he definitely doesn’t want to sleep alone anymore. He doesn’t know if that’s because his body is changing or not, he just wants to be close to his alphas.

Newt closes his eyes and the tension leaves his shoulders as soon as he’s on the bed, Theseus lays down beside him, his left hand over his waist and lips pressed over his ear. Percival chuckles and moves towards the other side, kissing Newt’s right cheek before burying his face in the curve of his neck.

Newt sighs happily, anxiety forgotten now that he’s in the middle of his two alphas.

He sleeps peacefully that night.

***

Theseus and Percival are getting used to Tina’s presence, well that’s what Queenie says; Newt didn’t know there was a problem until his friend herself told him there was.

That’s why Tina always keeps her distance when the two alphas are in the room with them. Newt thinks it’s ridiculous and he always rolls his eyes whenever he catches either Percival or Theseus glaring at Tina.

“It’s fascinating, you know,” Queenie comments. “They’re fine with each other now, but react possessively when there are other alphas close to you.”

“I wouldn’t call it ‘fascinating’,” Newt huffs. “It’s not like I’d leave them for any other alpha.”

“Deep down they know that, but remember that instincts become stronger when alphas and omegas are romantically and physically close; they’ll be more reasonable after they bite you.”

Newt touches his neck, feeling the blush that was already on his cheeks spreading down.

“Relax, sweetie. Even though they want that, they’d never bite you if you’re not ready.”

“I know. I just- it’s not that I don’t want it, but I’d like to wait until after the wedding.” He admits, maybe part of him is still stuck in the way things are done in England.

“It’s okay, honey,” Queenie assures. “There’s no rush.”

***

Newt knows why he decided to go with Tina to that specific pub in the first place, what he doesn’t know is how he ended up in that particular situation.

They had information about a phoenix whose tears were being sold to dark wizards and they also had a suspect, but to get the rest of the information they needed to make contact with the target without him finding out who they were.

Tina suggested to go undercover and Newt volunteered himself -because if there’s a creature involved there’s nothing that can stop Newt Scamander from helping- even though his friend said that wasn’t a very good idea.

So now Newt’s at the pub with her; Percival and Theseus are still in MACUSA in a meeting with Picquery, they’re probably not worried about him because the truth is that Newt “forgot” to mention them where he was going.

The problem begins when the target becomes a little too interested in Newt and doesn’t care that Tina (Newt’s “date”) is just a few inches from them. He’s uncomfortable, but he doesn’t want to lose the only opportunity they have to find the phoenix. So he lets him get closer.

Good thing that alpha thinks he’s impressing Newt by telling him everything about how he’s making enough money to buy 'a very sweet omega like him’ anything he wants and starts talking about the phoenix.

But then he touches Newt’s knee and he flinches, making the other wizard chuckle. His fingers stroke his leg slowly as his hand moves towards the omega’s crotch.

Tina notices, but doesn’t have the time to make a move when the wizard is roughly yanked away from Newt and shoved against the nearest wall.

With a movement of his wand, Percival disarms the wizard, baring his teeth at him the whole time.

“You want that little whore? Listen, he’s all-”

The man gets cut off by a punch in the face, but it’s not Percival the alpha who hit him, although he looks like he wants to, but Theseus Scamander.

Newt has no idea how they got there.

His brother smiles dangerously at the man and aims his wand between his eyes.

That’s when Tina takes him by the arm and pulls him away from them.

“Let’s go, this is going to get ugly.” She whispers. “Besides, we have a phoenix to save. Although this time we’re going to call for backup because if something happens to you I’m gonna get killed by those two.”

“I can take care of myself just fine.”

“I know that and I’m also aware that there are dozens of creatures that will gladly protect you if everything else fails, but I’d prefer not to take any risks.”

Newt thinks that she’s right, because he doesn’t know how hurt is the phoenix and he definitely doesn’t want it to suffer anymore.

He also thinks that he’s (probably) going to get in trouble after that.

But he can worry about that later.


	14. Need

Newt is already working on the phoenix’s habitat when his alphas walk inside the case. They’re both tense, which doesn’t surprise him since they worry a little bit too much about him. He keeps taking care of the lovely creature, humming Dougal’s favourite lullaby and doing his best to ignore the two men.

Theseus is the first one to break the silence.

“You went on a case without us,” he comments, frowning at him.

“I know how to take care of myself,” Newt argues, trying not to sound irritated. “Besides Tina was with me.”

That’s probably the wrong thing to say at the moment because Percival almost growls at the other alpha’s name.

“She’s not your alpha, Newt,” he points out and to the magizoologist’s shock he sounds hurt. They both look like they’re in pain.

Newt sighs, wondering why his alphas are being so overprotective and possessive lately. He reminds himself to ask Queenie later about it.

“I appreciate your concern, but you should trust me more,” Newt kisses Theseus on the lips before adding. “The fact that I’m an omega doesn’t mean I’m not strong enough to defend myself.”

His brother sighs over his lips and strokes his curls. “It’s not like that, baby. We’re just worried.”

Newt rolls his eyes, but he’s not angry anymore. He turns around, puts his arms around Percival’s neck and presses their lips together.

“And you two know perfectly well that Tina is just my friend.”

To Percival’s credit he looked ashamed of himself.

“I’m sorry, Newt,” he pleads, pulling the omega closer to his chest.

Newt starts feeling warm and has the weird and sudden impulse to be cuddled. He moans and moves an inch forward, Percival kisses his cheek in response.

Then his hand, like it acts on its own, reaches until it grabs Theseus by his sleeve and yanks him towards them.

His other alpha chuckles, but complies anyway and puts his hands on Newt’s hips while he begins nipping at his neck.

Newt closes his eyes, completely happy to have them both close; his inner omega is almost purring at the attention.

Then the kisses become more demanding and desperate, Newt is pressed between two warm bodies and his hands start grabbing clothes; he’s enjoying the situation perhaps too much. He’s quickly forgetting what he was doing before they both arrived.

And that’s the thing that makes him react, he puts some distance between him and his alphas and realizes the three of them are breathing heavily.

Newt feels himself blushing, but tries to ignore his impulse of kissing and tells them both he needs to finish the habitat. The two alphas, looking a little affected by the situation, nod and leave without another word.

And even after they’re gone, Newt still feels weak on the knees.

***

Newt wakes up with a headache and a weird sensation of dizziness, but since it’s nothing that lasts more than a couple of minutes he decides not to tell his alphas.

Instead he stays in Percival’s office and while the Director is in a meeting, he sits on his brother’s lap and buries his face in the curve of his neck. He does the same with Percival when he comes back and Theseus has to leave to talk with the group of aurors that just arrived from England.

Newt is normally okay being by himself -he has his creatures- but that particular day he feels the need to be physically close to his alphas. It’d be better if they were both with him, but Newt knows they all have work to do.

***

Newt hasn’t seen Queenie in days, he understands that she wants to spend some time with Jacob, but he misses her.

But he can wait, after all, the dizziness fade away yesterday and now he feels fine again.

Besides, even if Theseus and Percival are busy, Newt hasn’t been completely alone; the aurors of the Department have been particularly kind with him since the morning. Some of them have been asking if he needed help with his creatures. Kenneth even brings him something to eat because Newt has been so distracted with the phoenix to think of food.

“You smell so good today, Newt,” Fontaine sighs, stroking his curls.

Then Tina storms in, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before looking at Newt with something close to alarm and then at the rest of the aurors next to him with a frown.

“You should all be ashamed!” She scolds at them and takes Newt by the arm to yank him away.

“Tina?” He asks, confused.

The expression on her face softens the moment she looks at him.

“It’s going to be okay, we just need to find my sister,” she says and her hand caresses his cheek but as soon as her thumb touches Newt’s skin, Tina steps back and shakes her head. She covers her nose. “We must hurry.”

Then, when they both reach Tina’s office, Newt feels his chest warm. The dizziness returns only this time is stronger than the last.

He wraps his arms around Tina.

She tries to move him away.

“Please, Newt, you’re making this more difficult than it already is.”

“Where are my alphas?”

“Someone tried to steal the potions of New York’s principal hospital, they went to investigate.” She answers, keeping her hand pressed over her mouth, while pushing Newt away. “Although I’m glad they’re not in MACUSA.”

“Why?”

But Queenie slams the door open and manages to yank Newt away from Tina. She touches his forehead gently and hugs him close.

“It’s gonna be fine, sweetie,” she assures. “I promise. Now I’ll take you to my apartment, so I can take care of you, okay?”

Newt blinks, he feels like his body is on fire.

“What? Why?”

“Newt, you’re about to go into heat.”


	15. A fierce beta

He’s not panicking… Well maybe he is since he’s experiencing his first heat in years because he had always taken suppressants. The words or perhaps the weirdest thing is that he took to them that time, but it seems his body is rejecting them.

Newt sits on Queenie’s couch once they’re at her flat; he still has the case with him, but Queenie had told him he wouldn’t be able to take care of his creatures for a few days.

“I’ll be fine,” he assures, pressing the case against his chest, feeling a second wave of dizziness as he speaks. “Dougal’s and Pickett are going to worry about me.”

“Jacob and I are going to take care of them, I promise, sweetie,” Queenie flees to the kitchen and returns with a cup of tea. “Here, take this.”

Newt does as he’s told. He nods a little bit reluctantly when she takes the case away.

“But first of all, I need to look after you.” She caresses his forehead and sighs with concern. “You’re burning. But it think you have a few hours left before the worst part starts.”

“I don’t understand…” Newt mumbles, a little bit alarmed. “I took my suppressants.”

“You have two alphas now, darling,” she explains. “Your body is reacting to their presence. Now, you can spend your heat with them, but if I remember correctly you told me you wanted to wait until after the wedding to bond with them and I’m gonna make sure of it.”

Newt hugs Queenie, putting both his arms around her waist while the cup of tea is floating next to them.

“You’re a great friend, Queenie,” he says.

“You too, my darling,” she kisses his forehead. “I’m glad we cleared that out before the first wave of heat hits you because then you won’t be yourself.”

“I know,” Newt whispers, feeling a shiver through his spine.

“Come on, honey. Let’s take you to bed.”

***

Tina knows things are about to get worse when the two alphas she doesn’t want to deal with apparate in MACUSA. Unfortunately, most of the aurors that work in the Department are still talking about Newt when they walk in the hallway.

“What? What happened to Newt? Is he alright?” Theseus looks at Fontaine who immediately regrets opening his mouth and pales.

“Where is he?” Graves demands and Abernathy shakes his head like he just forgot how to use words.

“W-We didn’t know he was about- I just told him he smelled good,” Fontaine blurts out and Tina wants to punch him in the face. Abernathy nods next to him and she wonders how on Earth do they manage to survive every day.

“You WHAT?” Graves snarls.

“He’s with my sister,” she walks towards them before Theseus takes Abernathy by the sleeve. “He’s okay. It’s just- He’s going to go into heat.”

“I thought he was taking his suppressants,” Theseus comments.

“He did take them,” Tina says. “My sister said his body rejected them because he’s… constantly with both of you.”

“I want to see him,” Tina almost groans in frustration after hearing her boss’ request.

“You can’t. That’s the point. Listen, if he smells delicious to me, I can’t imagine what would be for-”

“I can control myself, Goldstein,” the Director cuts her off.

“We just want to make sure he’s fine,” Theseus insists.

Tina stares at both of them for long couple of minutes before deciding they look sincere. Besides, she doesn’t want any problems with her boss.

Although she’s sure her sister is gonna kill her.

***

Newt’s still dizzy when he hears people arguing outside of the bedrooms. Then he jumps out of the bed when the voices become familiar and the scents reach his nose.

“But when I ask you to go you’ll do it without hesi-” Queenie is saying when Newt cuts her off by running towards Percival and putting his arms around his neck. Over his shoulder he manages to see Theseus’ smile and reaches out for him.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Newt purrs and the burning sensation on his skin stops for a couple of minutes.

“Goldstein wasn’t lying,” Percival comments. “You smell so good, Newt…”

He giggles in response and yanks him even closer.

“I like your scent too.” He then turns to look at his brother with a smirk on his face before nuzzling his neck. “Kiss me, ‘Seus, I want you to kiss me now.”

Newt has never seen his brother so flustered like in that moment, but he likes it.

“T-This is going to be a torture,” he sighs, eyes going dark as Newt comes closer.

“I told it wasn’t a good idea,” Queenie snaps, arms crossed over her chest. She glares at Percival and Theseus. “And if I see that things are getting out of hand I’m gonna hex both of you.”

Tina looks like she wants to say something as well, but since Newt’s getting impatient, he decides to ignore her and pull his brother towards him to give him a proper kiss. Part of his brain if telling him he’d never do something like that in front of Queenie and Tina, but he doesn’t care about it. He takes his brother lower lip between his teeth and smiles when Theseus moans in response.

“Newt, listen-” his other alpha is talking to him, Newt doesn’t want any of them to feel ignored. His inner omega wants them both.

He pulls apart from the kiss, leaving Theseus breathless and he pushes Percival towards the couch and once the auror sits, Newt jumps over his lap.

“I haven’t forgotten about you,” he promises, leaning forward to kiss him with all he has. His fingers start playing with the buttons of his shirt. “Percy…”

“N-Newt… This is not you. You wanted to wait until t-the wedding, remember?” the alpha mumbles out of breath, looking like he’s almost in pain.

Wedding… The word sounds to him like he is going to have to wait a long time and that’s not something he wants… Not right now.

“Baby, listen to Percival,” somehow his brother has managed to come closer without him noticing.

Newt grins at him.

“Bite me,” he purrs. “I want you two to bite me at the same time.”

The effect is immediate; both alphas scents become even more strong, more appealing to Newt and Percy’s body tenses under him.

“Enough.” Queenie growls. She almost bares her teeth at the alphas. “You promised. Get out.”

“She’s right,” to Newt’s horror, Percy moves him gently off of him and rises from the couch. Theseus blinks at him like he just woke up from a very pleasant dream and clears his throat.

“Don’t leave me,” Newt pleads and he sees the pain in his alphas’ faces.

“We have to, baby.”

“Am I not a good omega for you?” He sobs.

“You’re perfect, Newt,” Percy assures and it looks like he wants to walk towards him but Queenie stops him.

Why is her being so mean?

“It’s not like we want to leave you-”

“Then don’t,” Newt interrupts his brother. “I need you. I want you to-”

“Get out,” Queenie repeats. “But leave both your coats. It’d help Newt sleep.”

“I don’t want them to go.”

“It’ll be over soon, honey,” she assures, stroking his curls and offering him another cup of tea. It smells so good that even though Newt is a little irritated with her he drinks it and once he does it, he starts feeling more and more tired.

“I’m sorry, honey,” she apologises. “It was necessary.”

Then Newt closes his eyes and falls asleep.


End file.
